


Прорицание Эйвери

by mciron2013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Action/Adventure, Childhood, Crossover, Death Eaters, Drama, Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: Однажды боги подняли из могилы вёльву, чтобы расспросить её о прошлом и будущем, ― так говорит Эдда. Но в мироздании что-то пошло не так, вёльва сгинула, а в руки священных попался ученик Хогвартса.***Фанфик написан на фикатон-2012 на ПФ (Фанфикс) по заявке СиЗу: «Фанфик, в котором события тесно переплетаются со скандинавской мифологией. Джен, никаких (!!!) любовных отношений или упоминаний о них, кроме тех, которые можно встретить в мифах, рейтинг/жанр/персонажи/размер не важны».





	

Видит она:  
вздымается снова  
из моря земля,  
зеленея, как прежде;  
падают воды,  
орел пролетает,  
рыбу из волн  
хочет он выловить.  
Встречаются асы  
на Идавёлль-поле,  
о поясе мира  
могучем беседуют  
и вспоминают  
о славных событьях  
и рунах древних  
великого бога.  
Старшая Эдда.

 **15 декабря 1972 года**  
По доброй воле Эйвери ни за что бы не стал ввязываться в такие мероприятия, как проведение сомнительных ритуалов прямо в Хогвартсе, да ещё и в разгар учебного года. Но когда с просьбой обращаются семикурсники, признавая превосходство его знаний, — тут не устоишь.  
Целый день Эйдан ходил довольный собой: в обмен на помощь с ритуалом Нотт и Крэбб пообещали ему, что в течение всего года ни один преподаватель не придерётся ни к одной его работе, а отметки «Превосходно» будут сыпаться как из рога изобилия. Однако ближе к вечеру эйфория начала спадать.  
— Да не понадобится тебе это, — презрительно произнёс Крэбб, кивнув на учебник по Чарам в руках у своего младшего сообщника, когда они собрались в укромном уголке гостиной, чтобы обсудить свой план. — Если всё срастётся, демон за нас будет все домашние задания выполнять, ещё и нашим почерком. Ведь так?  
С этими словами он обратился к Нотту, который в это время наблюдал за тем, как четырнадцатилетняя наречённая невеста Амикуса Кэрроу, Глициния Пьюси, пытается поближе подсесть к своему жениху, который, ни на что не обращая внимания, пишет какое-то письмо.  
— Да, — коротко ответил Нотт, но не повернулся к своему собеседнику.  
Эйвери поёрзал в кресле, уже начиная жалеть, что согласился. На Слизерине обычно держались обособлённо, и в другое время он бы не стал связываться с двумя мрачными парнями. Но они обратились к нему сами, и он просто растаял от такого внимания. Нет, нужно было тогда соглашаться на Хаффлпафф...  
— Так это всё-таки демон, — уточнил Эйвери.  
— Ну, покойников я предпочитаю поднимать подальше от места, в котором живу, — вполголоса произнёс Крэбб, и Эйдан помимо своей воли вжался в спинку кресла. Сидящий перед ним семикурсник уже несколько лет носил перстень главы рода и, несомненно, постигал науку своих предков.  
— Что, прямо-таки поднимаешь? — ляпнул Эйвери.  
Холодный взгляд был ему ответом, и он прикусил язык. Верхом глупости и неприличия было спрашивать про фамильные тайны у полузнакомого человека. Проучившись пять лет на Слизерине, Эйвери всё же сохранил в себе черты, благодаря которым едва не загремел на факультет чёрно-жёлтых, и подобная открытость была одной из этих черт. Естественно, на его факультете это называлось бестактностью.  
— Я просто хотел спросить, насколько это опасно... — пробормотал Эйвери, стушевавшись.  
— Петуха в жертву демону мы уже добыли, — монотонно поведал Нотт. — Если что — его сдержит пентаграмма. Мы же не _самого_ вызываем...  
— А если преподы заметят? — заикнулся Эйдан, и Нотт наконец повернул к нему лицо с безжизненными водянистыми глазами.  
— Кто? — спросил он, и от его тона Эйвери стало немного жутко. — Насквозь светленький Дамби? Или Йетс, который дальше своих пикси ничего не видит? Может, полоумный Флитвик? Или этот недоумок лесник, который даже пропажу петуха не заметил?  
Эйвери молчал, не желая выставлять себя ещё большим идиотом. Однако Крэбб, более мягкий по характеру, чем его товарищ, понял терзания своего сообщника.  
— За этот ритуал ничего не будет, его нет в реестре запрещённых, я смотрел. Максимум, что с нами могут сделать, — снять по пятьдесят баллов с каждого.  
Сто пятьдесят баллов — это было много. За одну их ошибку весь следующий семестр Слизерин должен будет трудиться не покладая рук. И, разумеется, в стенах факультета кара будет страшнее, чем снятые баллы.  
— Хорошо, а что требуется от меня? — уточнил Эйвери, не желая больше тянуть кота за хвост. Сегодня утром, когда Крэбб и Нотт отловили его после завтрака, он услышал только хвалебные оды в честь своих познаний в Древних Рунах.  
— У нас есть описание ритуала, — сказал Крэбб, в то время как Нотт отвернулся и снова принялся наблюдать за неуклюжими потугами Пьюси привлечь внимание Кэрроу. — Но нет описания символов, которые нужно нанести вне пентаграммы. Древние знали их наизусть и потому не сочли нужным записать. Но мы их не знаем. Твоя задача — определить, что это за символы.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Эйвери. Ему было не по себе, но знакомый предмет успокоил его. — Там хотя бы есть упоминание о смысле этих символов? Ещё мне нужно описание похожих ритуалов, где внешние знаки упомянуты. Я сравню их и попробую вычислить нужные.  
Крэбб и Нотт переглянулись, как будто что-то безмолвно решая.  
— Будут, — коротко ответил Крэбб. — Встречаемся завтра в библиотеке после уроков.  
— Хорошо, — повторил Эйвери. Другого ему ничего не оставалось: он знал, что Обливиэйт, наложенный незрелым магом, может вызвать необратимые повреждения памяти. А она ему ещё была нужна, хотя бы для того, чтобы закончить курсовую по Древним Рунам.  
Когда семикурсники, не прощаясь, ушли в спальню, Эйдан обернулся и тоже посмотрел на диван в другом конце гостиной: отчаявшаяся Пьюси сидела к Кэрроу спиной.

 **16 декабря 1972 года**  
В библиотеке его встретил один только Нотт, кивком головы велел присесть за отдалённый стол, надёжно укрытый за стеллажами от посторонних глаз. Эйвери подчинился, стараясь не показывать, что ему жутковато. Одно дело — в гостиной, где полно народа, а другое — здесь, в укромном уголке, наедине с угрюмым старшекурсником. Эйдан уже на полном серьёзе подумал, что Обливиэйт — дело уже решённое.  
— Не дёргайся, — лениво произнёс Нотт, доставая палочку. Он окружил их стол Заглушающим заклятием и положил перед Эйвери учебник по Древним Рунам за пятый курс. К счастью, Эйдан не успел ляпнуть глупость, сообразив, в чём дело. Как он и ожидал, внутри книга не имела с учебником ничего общего, и Эйвери догадался, что держит в руках фамильную собственность кого-то из двоих семикурсников.  
— Семьдесят вторая страница, — подсказал Нотт, глядя в сторону. — Ритуалы по вызову демонов для мелких нужд.  
Только сейчас Эйвери понял, что именно эта привычка смотреть куда-то вбок и нервировала его в компаньоне. Ведь не было сомнений, что Нотт видит каждое его движение.  
Эйдан открыл указанную страницу и углубился в изучение ритуалов. Он сразу же понял, что для защиты от слабого духа нужен всего один круг символов вне пентаграммы, но о каких символах шла речь?  
Через некоторое время юный рунист достал из сумки перо и пергамент, а Нотт услужливо подвинул ему свою чернильницу, зорко следя, чтобы ни одна капля чернил не попала на драгоценные страницы книги. Он спокойно смотрел то по сторонам, то на пишущего сообщника, но это было спокойствие выжидающей в засаде змеи. Под его взглядом Эйвери ставил на пергамент кляксы, не смог сразу начертить пентаграмму и под конец перепутал Вуньо и Райдо.  
Потом он задумался и отвлёкся: мимо их стола прошмыгнул какой-то младшекурсник со стопкой книг в руках, такой огромной, что ему приходилось придерживать её подбородком. Тут же Эйвери заметил ещё двух, которые внимательно наблюдали за первым мальчишкой из-за стеллажа и о чём-то перешёптывались.  
— Вы двое, живо сюда, — приказал Нотт, сбрасывая Муффлиато. Те подошли, глядя исподлобья. То, как вызывающе они держались при старосте, Эйвери не понравилось, и Нотту тоже.  
— В библиотеке положено заниматься, а не выслеживать, — произнёс Нотт. — Где галстуки? Почему рубашки навыпуск?  
Эйвери благоговейно молчал, глядя на Нотта, и чернила капали у него с пера. Этим летом он до последнего надеялся, что станет старостой, однако счастье почему-то привалило Долохову, который встретил друга на вокзале диким гоготом превосходства.  
Однако провинившиеся ребятишки не разделяли чувств Эйвери. Один из них враждебно зыркал на слизеринцев из-за стёкол очков, а второй почти не обращал внимания на досадное препятствие: привстав на цыпочки, он вглядывался в темноту между стеллажами, как будто высматривая добычу.  
— По пять баллов с каждого, — процедил Нотт. — Ещё раз увижу в непотребном виде — сообщу вашему декану. Вы позорите не только Гриффиндор, но и свои семьи...  
Мальчишки молчали, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. В который раз Эйвери убедился, что Хаффлпафф и Райвенкло живут куда более мирно и счастливо, чем два остальных факультета: там не было ни испепеляющей гриффиндорской ненависти к врагам, ни холодной отстранённости слизеринцев.  
— Идите, — наконец кивнул Нотт, и мальчики, сорвавшись с места подобно спущенным с цепи гончим, бесшумно исчезли в проходе между стеллажами.  
Не в силах больше мучиться, Эйвери пододвинул изрисованный пергамент Нотту.  
— Вот, — сказал он. — Альгиз можно нарисовать здесь, а можно рядом с Райдо. Тогда она просто станет сильнее. Защитит лучше.  
— Пусть так, — кивнул Нотт, мало что понимая в рунах. Он забрал листок и книгу и добавил: — Встречаемся сегодня в гостиной, после отбоя. Если всё получится, — экзамены сдадим без проблем.  
Эйвери приуныл. Ему, безусловно, хотелось порадовать родителей набором «Превосходно» на С.О.В., но он прекрасно понимал, что не блещет знаниями ни по Трансфигурации, ни по Чарам, ни по Зельям, и отличные оценки вызовут подозрение.  
Где-то в другом конце библиотеки раздался глухой шум, как будто упала стопка книг, но он не обратил на это внимания.

* * *  
Время до отбоя тянулось невыносимо медленно. Эйвери поужинал, взял с собой пару бутербродов, под столом налил во флягу тыквенного сока — вдруг ритуал затянется или случится что-то непредвиденное? — и поплёлся в подземелья.  
Младшие курсы уже справились с домашним заданием и сейчас либо мирно рассматривали карточки от шоколадных лягушек, либо шушукались по углам, стараясь не мешать заниматься старшекурсникам, — насчёт этого в Слизерине было строго. Старшие же, загруженные куда больше, всё ещё занимались, и в гостиной был слышен шелест страниц и скрип перьев.  
Эйвери присел на свободное местечко на диване. Ни о каком домашнем задании не могло быть и речи: он бы сейчас запросто всё перепутал, не в силах ни на чём сосредоточиться.  
Напротив него сидели два каких-то второкурсника. Эйдан точно знал, что это второкурсники, потому что помнил, как в прошлом году распределялся один из них. Оба мальчика были чем-то неуловимо похожи, щуплые брюнеты с тонкими как птичьи лапки руками. Разница заключалась лишь в том, что один из них, низко склонившись над пергаментом, строчил эссе по Трансфигурации, и в его руке плясало куцее перо, а второй даже не открыл учебник, только быстро-быстро крутил в руке маленький ножичек. Про себя Эйвери тут же окрестил их заучкой и лентяем.  
— Ну, дай списать... — протянул лентяй, видимо, не в первый раз, обращаясь к своему товарищу, а тот недовольно дёрнул плечом.  
— Не дам, — отрезал он. — Иди лучше заклинания отрабатывай.  
— Где? — спросил лентяй уныло.  
— В спальне! — прошипел заучка, явно теряя терпение.  
— Опять балдахин рухнет... — обречённо пробормотал ленивый ученик.  
— Тогда пиши эссе, — посоветовал трудолюбивый.  
— Да ну, не нравится мне всё это, — отмахнулся лентяй, и ножичек в его руке замелькал с удвоенной скоростью, а взгляд синих глаз мечтательно устремился куда-то поверх голов всех находящихся в гостиной. — Убегу я. Там, за Хогсмидом, говорят, пещеры есть... Вот на Пасхальных каникулах скажу, что домой поехал, а сам туда.  
— Не городи ерунды, — проворчал заучка, не отрываясь от своего эссе. — Ты там умрёшь один в горах.  
— Кто, я? — удивился лентяй, но ответа не получил.  
«Я бы так не смог», — отстраненно подумал Эйвери, следя тем временем за миниатюрным лезвием, которое как будто вовсе не касалось тощих пальцев.  
— Марш заниматься, — вполголоса произнёс он, обращаясь к лентяю. Тот медленно перевёл взгляд на него, а заучка так и вскинулся. Оба уставились на него с другой стороны стола. У заучки глаза оказались чёрными, смотрел он настороженно, как будто прикидывая степень опасности. Лентяй смотрел спокойно и изучающе.  
— Сейчас, — сказал он и придвинул к себе учебник, но даже не удосужился открыть.  
— Заниматься! — рявкнул неизвестно откуда взявшийся Долохов. — Позоришь факультет, chertyaka!  
Появление друга означало, что он не отвяжется, как минимум, до отбоя, что ставило под угрозу весь ритуал, однако Антонин только хлопнул Эйвери по колену и вновь скрылся за дверью в коридор, — наверное, пошёл обжиматься с девчонками по тёмным углам.  
Лентяй, которого староста пятого курса обозвал непонятным русским словом, зевнул и развалился на диване. Ножичек уже куда-то исчез из его руки.  
«Всё-таки быть старостой хлопотно, — рассудил Эйвери, который в глубине души ещё не простил другу назначения. — Ходишь, шпыняешь нахальную мелочь, а им хоть бы что. Второй курс вообще бешеный какой-то, что Слизерин, что Гриффиндор...»  
Осторожно осмотревшись, он обнаружил, что Крэбб и Нотт, сидя у камина, что-то обсуждают. Горы книг и пергамента вокруг них, наверное, должны были создать видимость работы, однако Эйвери готов был поклясться, что говорят они вовсе не о Высших Зельях.  
В половине одиннадцатого в гостиной не осталось ни одного младшекурсника, да и старшие уже тоже начали разбредаться. Эйдан, который «читал» пособие по Чарам, держа его вверх ногами и не видя ни строчки, в который раз оценил обстановку. Теперь в длинной, немного мрачной комнате оставалось всего несколько человек. Вокруг стола со стоящей на нём моделью звёздного неба ходила задумчивая Андромеда Блэк, которая явно переживала творческий кризис в написании эссе для профессора Синистры. Амикус Кэрроу, пишущий одно и то же письмо уже третий вечер, в очередной раз рвал его и испепелял Инсендио. На соседнем диване какие-то шестикурсницы склонялись над пергаментом с вычислениями — учили Нумерологию. В углу, в самой тени, сидел с книгой староста мальчиков шестого курса, замечательный тем, что Эйвери никак не мог запомнить его фамилию: та скользила мимо ушей и не откладывалась в памяти, хотя Эйдан твёрдо выучил, что в ней целых четыре буквы «о» (Имеются в виду латинские «о», попарно складывающиеся в два сочетания «оо», — прим. авт.).  
Наконец по подземельям прокатился удар колокола, возвещающий об отбое. В эту же минуту в гостиную ворвался нереально счастливый Долохов, просвистел через всю комнату и скрылся в спальне. Кэрроу решительно обмакнул перо в чернила и занёс над пергаментом, но вдруг зевнул и устало потёр глаза. Блэк, отчаявшись призвать вдохновение, сгребла пергаменты, забрала модель неба и ушла спать. Шестикурсницы ушли, забыв свои вычисления на столе, а староста с книгой исчез совершенно незаметно.  
Ещё через пять минут в гостиной осталось только трое студентов; Эйвери поднялся с дивана и вопросительно посмотрел на своих сообщников.

* * *  
— Здесь? — недоверчиво спросил Крэбб, пока Нотт взмахами палочки расчищал выбранную им комнату от пыли.  
Эйвери, который никогда не забирался в подземелья дальше, чем коридор со статуей горгульи, только озирался по сторонам.  
— Не стой столбом, помоги, — толкнул его Нотт, и пятикурсник поспешно принялся накладывать на пол и стены все известные ему чистящие заклинания.  
Наконец комната была приведена в порядок. Светильники по стенам горели мягким зеленоватым светом — всякий волшебный свет в подземельях был только такого оттенка. В углу комнаты стояла накрытая чёрным платком клетка, в которой изредка копошился предназначенный для заклания петух, а на другом платке лежали чёрные свечи, кубок и короткий широкий нож.  
Нотт тщательно запер дверь, наложил Заглушающие и отступил в сторону, давая другу право распоряжаться ритуалом самому. Крэбб снял мантию, засучил рукава форменной рубашки и шагами стал отмерять расстояние в центре комнате, прикидывая, где будет располагаться пентаграмма. Эйвери на всякий случай прижался спиной к двери, но смотрел во все глаза, ведь ни в каких ритуалах ему ещё участвовать не доводилось. Пока Крэбб мелом намечал контуры пентаграммы, Нотт оглушил петуха заклинанием и вытащил его из клетки, держа за ноги. Крылья петуха свесились в разные стороны, а голова безжизненно повисла, и Эйвери даже стало его на минуточку жаль. Крэбб тем временем уже поставил в центр пентаграммы кубок и несколько раз на пробу взмахнул ножом. Эйдан ёжился у двери: на светлый ритуал никак не тянул, и ему было и страшно, и радостно, что его допустили участвовать вместе со старшими.  
Пламя светильников слегка дрогнуло, когда Крэбб перехватил петуха поудобнее и простым, даже каким-то будничным движением отсёк ему голову. Подставленная чаша быстро стала наполняться чёрной кровью, в нос Эйвери ударил неприятный тяжёлый запах. Семикурсники, по очереди макая пальцы в чашу, чертили на полу пентаграмму, и Эйдан только гадал, каковы же по-настоящему тёмные ритуалы, если за этот только снимут пятьдесят баллов?  
— Иди сюда, — позвал его Нотт. — Черти свои руны, а то не будет тебе счастья.  
Эйвери сглотнул, поняв, что сейчас тоже придётся пачкать руку в петушиной крови, и не смог скрыть замешательство.  
— Ну! — прикрикнул Нотт. — Хочешь нам всё сорвать?  
Эйвери был способен подсыпать в унитаз женского туалета Разбухательный порошок или приклеить кого-нибудь к стулу, но подвести доверившихся ему старшекурсников оказалось превыше его сил. Он, не глядя, обмакнул пальцы в тёплую маслянистую жидкость и принялся вырисовывать руны на каменном полу. За то время, что раздумывал над ними в библиотеке, он успел выучить их расположение наизусть.  
Только закончив и отойдя, чтобы оглядеть свою работу, он сообразил, что переборщил с символами защиты. Удар самого Йог-Сотота рунная вязь сдержать бы не смогла, но на демона средней руки её сил бы достало вполне. Мелкий дух в окружении этой вязи будет подавлен и вряд ли способен на осмысленные действия.  
Однако исправлять что-либо и думать над новой вязью уже было поздно. Пять свечей уже горели на концах лучей пентаграммы, а Крэбб стоял перед ней, простирая руки, в одной из которых держал нож. Вздрагивая то ли от страха, то ли от холода, Эйвери снова прижался к двери и заработал снисходительный взгляд Нотта. Каким мог стать этот взгляд, когда выяснится, что вина за сорванный ритуал лежит на бестолковом рунисте, Эйвери предсказать не брался.  
— О, Альвадшхисстор! — почтительно обратился Крэбб в пустоту. — Я вызываю тебя из пограничного мира, дабы ты послужил мне, и в награду предлагаю вот эту кровь. Приди же, о, Альвадшхисстор!  
Эйвери, который ожидал длинных протяжных заклинаний не на латыни даже, а как минимум, на древнеарамейском, даже забыл о том, что усилия его сообщников бесплодны, когда услышал обычную речь на родном языке.  
Крэбб повторил свои слова трижды, после чего лёгким толчком ноги опрокинул чашу. Петушиная кровь пролилась на только что вымытый пол одним бесформенным чёрным мазком. Пентаграмма вспыхнула по всему контуру зловещим красным светом, который так контрастировал с привычным глазу успокаивающим зелёным, а Эйвери даже забыл о страхе, наблюдая перед собой чистую, дикую, почти неуправляемую магию.  
— Ну? — напряжённо спросил Нотт, подаваясь к другу.  
— Кто-то идёт, — промолвил Крэбб сквозь зубы. Его лоб блестел от пота. — Идёт... Только это не он.  
— Как не он? — ахнул Нотт, выхватывая палочку, и в этот момент раздался взрыв.  
Эйвери не мог точно сказать, был ли этот взрыв в комнате или только у него в голове. Его полоснуло по глазам светом, как ножом, и он съёжился на корточках, закрывая глаза руками. Он вспомнил, что дверь запирал Нотт, и не простым Коллопортусом; вспомнил, что они находятся глубоко в подземельях, да ещё и защищённые Заглушающим; догадался, что Йог-Сотот не пощадит потревоживших его покой...  
Всё было тихо, и он рискнул открыть глаза. Сначала свет в комнате показался ему слишком ярким, но потом он понял, что пентаграмма погасла, а это всего лишь светильники горят так, как горели. Нотт ничком лежал у стены, крепко сжимая в руке палочку. Крэбб, видимо, просто опустился на пол там, где стоял. Нож его валялся рядом.  
И тут Эйвери понял, что в комнате есть кто-то ещё, — прежде почувствовал, а увидел потом. В другой стороне от него стоял мужчина. Лица его видно не было, так как источники света находились позади него, однако было видно, что он среднего роста, с крепкой фигурой, а волосы его падают до плеч. Однако, полностью придя в себя, Эйвери понял, что человеком это существо быть никак не может. От людей не исходит такая сила, что дыбом встают волоски на руках, сердце будто сковывает железом, и хочется только бежать, спасаясь от этого неведомого и нечеловеческого.  
— Ну, ты, что ли, руны чертил? — раздался низкий, немного насмешливый голос.  
Фигура шагнула к юноше, громадная, словно придавливающая к полу. Эйвери попытался отползти, спастись, хотя бы закричать, но не смог и потерял сознание.

 **17 декабря 1972 года, первый час ночи**  
Он пришёл в себя оттого, что чья-то широкая ладонь бережно похлопывала его по щекам. Судя по ощущениям, он лежал на каменном полу, а неизвестный второй рукой поддерживал его голову, не давая затылку касаться пола.  
— Ну, смертный, ты чего испугался? — позвал над ним всё тот же голос. — Давай, приходи в себя.  
Форма обращения оптимизма не внушала, однако Эйвери, не до конца поняв это, всё же открыл глаза и уставился на незнакомца.  
Наверное, ему только от страха показалось, что тот одним своим видом подавляет волю. Сейчас в нём не было ничего ужасного: широкое, заросшее щетиной лицо, чуть приплюснутый нос, яркие глаза. Плечи его, насколько Эйвери мог видеть, покрывал ровный слой металлических бляшек, нашитых на кожаную куртку.  
— М-м... — сказал Эйдан, окончательно сфокусировав взгляд. Незнакомец помог ему сесть, и он тяжело привалился спиной к стене. Они точно натворили дел: даже если и не призвали из иного мира какую-то сущность, то точно вмешались в пространство или, что хуже, во время. Вряд ли сейчас кто-то расхаживает в доспехах...  
— П-простите, сэр... — заикаясь, пробормотал Эйвери. — Это чуд-довищная ошибка... всё я виноват...  
— У тебя язык заплетается, — заметил мужчина, хлопнул себя по бедру, где висела плоская фляга, но тут же спохватился:  
— Э, нет, смертный, это тебе нельзя... Так в чём ошибка-то?  
Эйвери окончательно отдал себе отчёт в том, что его называют смертным, и внимательно оглядел собеседника.  
— В том, что мы хотели вызвать демона... а появились вы... потому что я неправильно начертил руны... — тихо объяснил он. Посланник из иного мира мог оказаться кем угодно; мог уметь принимать любую форму, но Эйдан тщательно гнал от себя мысль, что говорит не с человеком.  
— Да, с защитой ты переборщил, — вздохнул незнакомец. — С другой стороны, иначе бы и я здесь не оказался.  
По его словам выходило, что он просто жаждал очутиться в запертой комнате наедине с косноязычным студентом и бессознательными телами ещё двух. Эйвери уже не мог удивляться. А по-настоящему пугало его то, что от незнакомца не исходило чувства опасности, наоборот, в комнате как будто стало теплее с его появлением.  
— А вы кто? — тихо спросил Эйвери, на всякий случай глядя исподлобья.  
Незнакомец посмотрел на него и снова вздохнул.  
— Понимаешь, не хочу тебя ещё раз пугать, — сказал он. — Но ты же всё равно испугаешься. Так вот, лучше попробуй сам догадаться, может, так легче будет.  
Эйвери сглотнул; озвучивать все пришедшие на ум догадки было страшно. Вдруг незнакомец в ответ воскликнет: «Да, я Сатана!», облик его исказится, и глупого мальчишку настигнет жуткая смерть?  
— Почему-то мне кажется, что вы не человек, — прошептал Эйдан, стараясь больше не смотреть незнакомцу в глаза и дрожа как осенний лист. — Но на демона тоже не похожи... Они, наверное, скользкие и холодные...  
Незнакомец молчал. Эйвери в страхе поднял глаза и увидел, что он улыбается, а его лицо как будто светится от этой улыбки.  
— Правильно, угадывай дальше.  
Эйвери понял, что зашёл в тупик. Все ответы, которые крутились у него в голове, были нелепыми или могли бы оскорбить, а этого ему хотелось меньше всего. Что если первое впечатление было самым правильным?  
— Дьявол? — спросил он наконец, мысленно попрощавшись с родителями.  
Ответом ему был звучный хохот, такой громкий и неожиданный, что Эйвери вздрогнул и попытался закрыться руками.  
— Сдаёшься? — незнакомец безо всяких усилий отвёл его руки от лица.  
Эйдан не мог говорить, только кивнул, и его собеседник сразу посерьёзнел.  
— Ты про богов что-нибудь слышал? — спросил он. Несколько секунд Эйвери с приоткрытым ртом смотрел на него, а потом и руны, и просьба о защите, и ощущение жуткой, пугающей мощи сложилось в единую картину.  
Они вызывали демона, а на зов откликнулось божество, — в это невозможно было поверить. Про богов Эйвери, конечно, знал: некоторые волшебники поминали их наравне с Мерлином, а на Древних Рунах самому Эйдану иногда приходилось переводить тексты, в которых упоминались их имена.  
— Но ведь... нужно было вас назвать по имени? — пролепетал он.  
— Так вы и назвали, — улыбнулся незнакомец. — Что за демон такой — Альвадшхисстор — в толк не возьму, а имя моё вы произнесли.  
— Тор, — машинально сказал Эйвери. Последний элемент головоломки встал на место.  
Видимо, что-то изменилось в его лице, потому что бог сделал такое движение, будто собрался его подхватить.  
— Нет, смертный, ты уж без обмороков, — попросил он. — Лучше скажи, как тебя зовут.  
— Эйдан Эйвери, — представился тот, чувствуя себя словно в полубреду. — Разве боги не всё знают?  
Он запрокинул голову, в самом деле боясь снова потерять сознание, и Тор встряхнул его за плечи.  
— Просто прими это как есть, Эйдан, — сказал он.  
Эйвери попытался последовать его совету. «Я беседую с богом, и это нормально», — произнёс он про себя и почувствовал, что ему как будто стало легче. По крайней мере, облик Тора был вполне человеческим, и можно было представить, что это и есть человек.  
— Да, сэр, я понял, — пробормотал Эйвери и тут же сообразил, что глупо называть бога сэром. Однако как правильно к нему обращаться, он тоже не знал. Вообще-то говоря, раньше он думал, что боги являются, окружённые сиянием, а голоса их подобны грому; но Тор вполне буднично сидел перед ним на корточках и наблюдал за тем, как эмоции сменяются на его лице. В этот момент Эйвери лихорадочно вспоминал всё, что он знал о богах германо-скандинавского пантеона. Кажется, Тор был воином, защитником границ Асгарда от всякой нечисти и ездил на колеснице, запряжённой волшебными козлами. Однако эти сведения никак не могли помочь Эйвери решить, как теперь держаться. А если Тор решит, что он тоже нечисть?  
Как бы в ответ на его мысли бог протянул руку и взъерошил ему волосы. Сердце у Эйвери в груди заколотилось как сумасшедшее: он чего угодно ожидал, только не этой снисходительной, но без капли презрения ласки.  
— Эйдан, — серьёзно произнёс Тор, — это большое счастье, что ты допустил ошибку, и я смог откликнуться. Прости, что взваливаю на тебя такую ношу, но больше не на кого, хоть она не для смертного, — он на мгновение отвёл взгляд. — Веришь или нет, но в твоих силах нам помочь.  
Сначала Эйвери подумал, что ослышался, либо же всё-таки крепко приложился головой.  
— Вам? В смысле, богам? Как я могу вам помочь?! — воскликнул он, начиная понимать, что попал в неприятности гораздо более крупные, чем снятие пятидесяти баллов с носа. — Вы же боги, а я человек!  
Бог жестом велел ему замолчать, и Эйвери даже закрыл рот руками, боясь навлечь на себя божественный гнев.  
— Выслушай меня, Эйдан, — попросил Тор. — Мы уже не те, какими ты нас представляешь. Ты знаешь, что, когда в богов перестают верить, они слабеют?  
Эйвери помотал головой: ни о чём подобном он не слышал.  
— Такое произошло и с нами, — продолжал Тор, и в его голосе Эйвери расслышал сожаление. — И вместе с силой мы теряли самое важное — знание о том, кто мы есть. Потом мы лишились возможности узнать своё прошлое и будущее. Единственное место, где знание о нас могло бы сохраниться, это Мидгард, земля людей.  
— Но почему бы вам просто не прийти и не узнать всё, что нужно, самим? — пробормотал Эйвери.  
— Знания людей принадлежат им, — пояснил Тор. — И только человек может по своему усмотрению распоряжаться ими. А нам уже слишком тяжело спускаться в ваш мир, и если бы вы меня не позвали, я бы не откликнулся.  
— Тяжело... — повторил потрясённый Эйвери. В один миг рухнули все его полудетские представления о богах как о всесильных бессмертных существах. Не было никакого сомнения в том, что Тор говорит правду. Даже в его лице Эйвери теперь ясно различил усталость.  
— Значит, я должен вычитать в книгах, откуда вы появились и что с вами станет? — уточнил он.  
— Вычитать, выстрадать и рассказать нам, — подтвердил Тор.  
— Что значит «выстрадать»? — напрягся Эйвери. — Если в книгах чего-то нет, а вы хотите, чтобы я это провидел, то у меня нет никаких способностей... — уже тише закончил он. В самом деле, ему даже пришлось бросить Прорицания и перейти на Нумерологию, потому что профессор не обнаружил у него ровным счётом никакой склонности к науке предвидения.  
— Эйдан, мы примем любую помощь, — серьёзно заверил его Тор. — Любую крупицу правды. Но прежде чем ты согласишься, я должен предупредить, что никто не сможет тебе помочь. Кроме того, ты будешь подвергаться опасности, потому что... — он замялся. — Потому что есть некто, кто не хочет, чтобы мы узнали правду.  
Эйвери понял, что наступает момент, когда он должен дать однозначный ответ.  
— А если я откажусь? — хрипло спросил он. Если бы он отказался помогать Крэббу и Нотту, они бы просто наложили на него Обливиэйт. А если он откажется помогать богам? Без сомнения, Тор даже сейчас может стереть его в порошок одним взглядом...  
— Не соглашайся из страха перед нами, — быстро сказал Тор, видя его метания. — Я не угрожаю тебе, я защитник, а не убийца.  
Он потянулся к Эйвери и вдруг обнял его. Эйдан не знал, как себя вести, и уткнулся лицом в куртку-кольчугу, замер, стараясь запомнить ощущения. Это было то тепло, которого иногда так не хватало хаффлпаффской части его души, а слизеринская ни за что бы в этом не призналась. Но здесь и сейчас никто не мог увидеть его и уличить в постыдной слабости.  
— Но мне всего пятнадцать, — пробормотал Эйвери. — И я простой смертный, хоть и волшебник. Что я могу сделать?  
— Всё, — просто ответил Тор. — Разве люди неспособны стать богами? Согласись, что мы во многом похожи?  
Эйвери осторожно кивнул.  
— А если я не справлюсь? — спросил он.  
— Твои вопросы кажутся мне... — начал Тор.  
— Малодушными? — перебил Эйвери и сжался, вспомнив, с кем разговаривает. Горечь обиды на секунду заставила его об этом забыть.  
— Неуверенными, — поправил Тор, ничуть не разгневавшись. — За что ты так себя не любишь?  
Эйвери озадаченно промолчал, не ожидая такого поворота. А в самом деле, за что бы ему себя любить? Он не слишком способный студент и не блещет ни богатством, ни красотой, ни длинной родословной. Дома уже говорили о том, чтобы после школы устроить его по протекции в Департамент магического спорта, хотя его даже не взяли в школьную квиддичную команду. И девушки у него тоже не было, всё, что ему оставалось, это слушать рассказы Долохова о его бравых похождениях.  
— Сэр, вот увидите, что я вас подведу, — невнятно сказал Эйвери, снова уткнувшись в куртку-кольчугу. — Подведу, подведу...  
— Так ты согласен? — спросил Тор, кажется, поглаживая его по спине и пытаясь успокоить.  
Конечно, Эйвери был согласен. Он не смог отказать в помощи двоим семикурсникам, куда уж тут сказать «нет» богам Асгарда.  
— Я вернусь на пятый день, — пообещал Тор, сжимая его в объятиях так осторожно, как будто боялся ему что-нибудь сломать. Впрочем, наверное, так оно и было. — И вот ещё... Если увидишь, что огонь как-то странно себя ведёт, — беги из этого места и зови меня. Может быть, я услышу...

 **17 декабря 1972 года, утро**  
— Вставай! — заорал Долохов, вскочил на кровать Эйвери с ногами и подпрыгнул под потолок.  
— Отвали... — простонал Эйдан, натягивая одеяло на голову. Порой друг бывал просто невыносим: если у него вчера случилось удачное свидание, обязательно нужно было орать и носиться по замку как метеор ещё сутки.  
Но делать нечего, пришлось вставать. Эйдан откинул одеяло, сел, и вдруг память о вчерашнем разом навалилась на него: и неправильно пошедший ритуал, и Тор, и просьба богов... На этом воспоминания обрывались. Эйвери совершенно не помнил, как он оказался в спальне.  
Он медленно провёл рукой по лицу. Разговор с богом — это же надо такому присни... Точно! Приснилось!  
Эйвери с облегчением выдохнул и отправился в душ. Однако сомнения не отступали. Что именно ему приснилось? Просьба семикурсников была реальна; так же отчётливо он помнил, как ждал в гостиной отбоя. Заснул ли он там, на диване? Но почему Крэбб и Нотт не разбудили его? И как же Эйвери оказался в спальне?  
Он наспех вытерся, оделся и выглянул из ванной.  
— А какое сегодня число? — на всякий случай спросил он у Долохова, который рылся в своём сундуке.  
— Семнадцатое, — буркнул тот. — Сегодня контрольная по Зельям, ты забыл?  
— Забыл, — признался Эйвери. Он покидал в сумку учебники и свитки с домашними заданиями и вышел в гостиную. Ни Нотта, ни Крэбба ещё не было, и он присел на диван, чтобы их подождать. Эйдан уже успел весь известись и напридумывать себе, что сходит с ума, когда помятые семикурсники появились в гостиной. Эйвери шагнул им навстречу, и Крэбб с Ноттом многозначительно переглянулись.  
— Вы что-нибудь помните? — напрямую спросил он.  
— А ты? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Крэбб.  
— Ну, был взрыв, — понизив голос, сообщил Эйвери. — А перед этим ты сказал, что кто-то идёт, только не тот, кого ты звал.  
— Всё? — уточнил некромаг.  
— Ага, — кивнул Эйвери. — Вы что, тоже больше ничего не помните?  
Ответа он не получил, хотя и так всё было понятно.  
— Забудь об этом, Эйвери, — велел Нотт. — Не знаю, кто виноват в том, что ритуал не сработал... — его глазки пробуравили Эйдана насквозь. — Но больше с этим связываться нельзя, по крайней мере, в школе. Так что притихни. Вздумаешь нас шантажировать — огребёшь по полной.  
Эйдан кивнул; ничего другого он и не ждал.  
— Возможно, в замке действует какая-то защита против тёмных или близких к ним ритуалов, — миролюбиво сообщил Крэбб и хлопнул Эйвери по плечу. — В любом случае, спасибо за помощь.  
«Приснилось, — убеждал себя Эйдан, глядя, как Пьюси хвостиком следует за Кэрроу к выходу из гостиной и что-то щебечет. — Не могло же такое быть на самом деле?»  
— Чего они от тебя хотели? — подозрительно спросил подошедший Долохов.  
— Интересовались, правда ли я такой знаток Древних Рун, как обо мне говорят, — ответил Эйвери, даже не задумываясь над тем, что соврать.  
— А ты что ответил?  
— Что до знатока мне далеко. Ладно, Тони, пошли.  
Мальчики вышли из гостиной и направились по коридору к выходу из подземелий. «Приснилось, — повторял про себя Эйдан. — Приснилось...». Всё это было галлюцинацией: и Тор, и его просьба, и объятия, и предостережения... При мысли о том, что мимолётная ласка тоже была сном, у Эйвери внутри шевельнулось сожаление, однако он быстро подавил его и, сунув руки в карманы, ускорил шаг.  
Несколько метров он прошёл, пытаясь наощупь определить, что же лежит у него в левом кармане. Приостановившись, Эйдан вытащил этот предмет, и тут же его как ледяным душем с головы до ног окатило ужасом: это была круглая металлическая бляха, элемент кольчуги.

* * *  
— Что с тобой? — встревоженно спросил Долохов, который успел обогнать его и теперь остановился.  
— Н-ничего... — не своим голосом ответил Эйвери, быстро пряча бляху обратно в карман. — Я не пойду на завтрак, ты захвати мне что-нибудь, ладно?  
— А что такое? — Долохов иногда мог быть настоящим другом, но вот сейчас это оказалось некстати.  
— Нет, я... я только что вспомнил, что сегодня должен сдать профессору Бабблинг список источников, которые буду использовать, а я их ещё не нашёл, — соврал Эйвери, едва сумев придумать, что сказать. — Так что Историю Магии я точно прогуляю.  
— Ну, ты влип, дружище, — радостно хохотнул Долохов. — Ладно, выше нос, голодным не останешься!  
— Спасибо, — вымученно улыбнулся Эйвери и бросился по лестнице. «Ты и не подозреваешь, как я на самом деле влип...», — горько подумал он.  
В библиотеке его встретила зевающая мадам Пинс. Прежняя библиотекарша нравилась Эйвери гораздо больше этой, но сейчас он даже не обратил внимания на ястребиные взгляды, которыми окидывала его новая сотрудница школы, чтобы убедиться, что у него чистая обувь и руки.  
— С добрым утром, мэм, — сказал он, подходя к её столу. — Видите ли, мне нужна книга, в которой рассказано о богах... Что-то вроде того, что мы иногда переводим на Древних Рунах, только полный сборник легенд, а не пересказы...  
— Минуточку, — сказала библиотекарь. — Я могу предложить вам «Новейшие разработки в области Трансфигурации», «Продвинутый курс Трансфигурации» или «Преобразования для тех, кто хочет знать больше о науке превращений».  
— Нет-нет-нет! — запротестовал Эйвери. — Мне нужны древние легенды! Пусть будут рунами написаны, только чтобы о богах!  
— Что же вы сразу не сказали? — нахмурилась мадам Пинс и убрала обратно появившиеся на столе книги. — Вам нужна не Трансфигурация, а Чары! Посмотрите учебники за шестой и седьмой курс, а пособия и справочники есть в свободном доступе: за тот стеллаж, налево и прямо.  
Эйвери почувствовал, как по его спине течёт холодный пот. Мадам Пинс просто не слышала, что он говорит, как будто на неё наложили Дурильные чары. Но Эйдан знал, что заколдована не она, а он, заколдован своим собственным согласием помочь богам. Вот что имел в виду Тор, когда говорил, что ему никто не сможет помочь... Наверное, теперь его и сам Дамблдор не услышит. А если он попробует описать свои злоключения письменно, люди увидят какую-нибудь ерунду.  
С ужасом Эйдан понял, что от библиотекарши его отделяет не стол, а бездонная пропасть — не перепрыгнуть, не обойти. Да что там мадам Пинс! Эта пропасть отделила его от всего мира людей.  
Что-то пробормотав, он на негнущихся ногах пошёл вглубь библиотеки, присел за стол, который оказался тем самым, за которым вчера он сидел с Ноттом. Некоторое время Эйвери тупо пялился в пространство между стеллажами. Бляху от кольчуги он положил перед собой, но боялся лишний раз на неё смотреть. Боги выбрали его, но он не справится. Только не теперь, когда весь мир даже не против него, а просто не подозревает о его беде. Равнодушие и незнание было страшнее, чем открытое противодействие.  
Когда прозвенел колокол, созывающий учеников на уроки, Эйвери достал палочку и вяло шевельнул ею в направлении стеллажей:  
— Акцио, книги о богах! — прошептал он, но ничего не произошло. Палочка стукнулась о деревянную поверхность стола, покатилась, замерла. Эйдан в отчаянии уронил голову на руки. Чем он только думал, когда соглашался! Нужных ему книг нет в библиотеке, и как он их раздобудет, если даже не в состоянии объяснить, что ему нужно? Тор сказал, что боги примут любую крупицу правды, а что если они не получат и этого?  
Эйвери уже приготовился заплакать, благо в библиотеке никого не было, но в этот момент какой-то стук заставил его подскочить.  
На краю стола рядом с ним лежала толстая книга в покрытой рунной вязью обложке; вероятно, это она стукнула, приземлившись. Эйдан схватил её как сокровище, наскоро перелистал. Вся книга была написана рунами, и Эйвери тут же вытащил из сумки Рунический словарь. Оставалось только надеяться, что история богов не растянута на всю книгу.

* * *  
Эйвери вынырнул из книг тогда, когда колокол прозвенел снова и пора было идти на Трансфигурацию. Он запихнул фолиант в сумку и поспешил на урок. На лестнице он догнал Антонина, который при виде его расцвёл и достал два завёрнутых в пергамент бутерброда.  
— Шпашибо, ты наштоящий друг! — невнятно поблагодарил Эйвери, вгрызаясь в хлеб, без всякой меры нагруженный сыром и ветчиной: не иначе, Долохов сооружал сам.  
У кабинета Трансфигурации уже толпились пятые курсы Райвенкло и Хаффлпаффа, но гриффиндорцев ещё видно не было (по причине малочисленности потока все четыре факультета на основные предметы ходили вместе). Кабинет же представлял собой образец полного разгрома: сорванная люстра, выбитые стёкла в окнах и шкафах, опрокинутые парты и стулья. Дверь была открыта, потому гневный голос профессора МакГонагалл разносился по всему коридору:  
— Вы вознамерились вылететь из школы? Сколько это может продолжаться? Вы перешли на второй курс и ещё не можете контролировать свою магию? Не можете или не хотите?  
Повисла непродолжительная пауза, видимо, провинившийся студент тихо оправдывался.  
— Я понимаю, что вы магглорожденный! Но второй курс!.. У вас будут дополнительные занятия, — объявила МакГонагалл. — Сначала со старостой вашего факультета, потом, если это не поможет, — со мной лично! Я понимаю, что профессору Слизнорту в принципе безразличны отстающие студенты, но я этого так не оставлю!  
С этими словами декан Гриффиндора появилась в дверях, подталкивая перед собой того самого лентяя, за которым Эйвери наблюдал вчера в гостиной.  
Долохов сделал попытку спрятаться за спину друга, но опоздал.  
— Антонин, как хорошо, что вы здесь, — облегчённо вздохнула МакГонагалл. — Пожалуйста, подтяните этого студента по моему предмету. Хотя бы повторите первый курс. Пока я разбиралась с Блэком и Снейпом, он так трансфигурировал стакан в чашку, что... — она потерянно махнула рукой, показывая на разгромленный кабинет. — Подождите, пока я приведу всё в порядок.  
Эйвери наблюдал за происходящим с такой отстранённостью, что сам себе поражался. Он понимал гнев и досаду профессора, он понимал злость провинившегося мальчишки и нежелание Долохова тратить на отстающего то время, которое он мог бы провести в обществе девушки. Но ему самому со вчерашней ночи были абсолютно безразличны школьные дела. Зачем так кричать на ученика, который плохо чувствует магию, если где-то далеко бывшие всесильными боги ждут его, Эйдана, слова? Если стало ясно, что чьё-то неверие может убить и бессмертных, век за веком погружая в небытие имена и деяния?  
Подошёл пятый курс Гриффиндора — четыре девушки и юноша, — весёлые, яркие; остановились, ожидая начала урока. Эйвери отвернулся к стене и стал внимательно изучать стыки каменной кладки.

* * *  
Как он ухитрился обжечься на контрольной по Зельям, не понял никто, даже сидевший через проход от него райвенкловец Билли Бут, которому лучше всех было видно, что Эйвери творит со своим котлом.  
Эйдан и сам ничего не понял. Он только обронил в пламя горелки несколько чешуек русалки, а пламя тут же выплеснулось ему на мантию; как живое, ринулось к стоящей на полу сумке.  
— Агуаменти! — заорал Долохов.  
— Агуаменти! — взвизгнула хаффлпаффка по фамилии Эдвардсон.  
— Агуаменти! — решительно рявкнул Бут.  
— Агуаменти! — взвыл сам Эйвери: сквозь хлещущие на него струи воды он разглядел, что сумка с драгоценным фолиантом полыхает вся целиком.  
— Агуаме... — начал профессор Слизнорт, пробираясь между парт. Но всё уже закончилось. Мокрый с ног до головы Эйвери лихорадочно рылся в сумке, дабы убедиться, что книга цела, а остальные свидетели и участники маленькой катастрофы недоумённо переглядывались.  
— Мистер Эйвери! — воскликнул подбежавший профессор. — Что случилось?  
— Я уронил в огонь чешую русалки, сэр, — не своим голосом поведал тот, распрямляясь с уцелевшей книгой в руках.  
— Вы уверены, что это была чешуя русалки, а не, скажем, чешуя саламандры? — осведомился Слизнорт.  
— Уверен, — кивнул Эйвери, на которого Долохов наложил Высушивающие чары, так как сам он только вцепился в книгу.  
— Странно, — сказал профессор и недоверчиво осмотрел его стол, на котором в луже воды плавали ингредиенты. — Русалка — водное существо, её чешуя обычно не даёт такого эффекта при взаимодействии с огнём. Наверное, пара чешуек саламандры всё же попала в банку с русалочьей чешуёй... А вы, мистер Эйвери, ступайте в Больничное крыло, у вас обожжены руки. Зелье, я думаю, вы сварите заново... Как насчёт следующей пятницы?  
— Да, профессор, — кивнул Эйдан. Только сейчас он начал чувствовать боль. Кое-как починив сумку Репаро, он схватил её и, как был, в обгоревшей мантии, покинул класс.  
Зельеварение стояло в расписании последним, поэтому Эйвери в Больничное крыло бежал вприпрыжку, не столько от боли, сколько от осознания того, что чем раньше он сядет за перевод, тем лучше для него же.  
Мадам Помфри смазала его ожоги густой, приятно пахнущей мазью, и через полчаса, за которые Эйвери успел весь известись, отпустила его, полностью здорового. Эйдан снял мантию, которая теперь годилась разве что на тряпки, спрятал её в сумку, спустился в Большой зал, цапнул со стола кусок пирога, сжевал и помчался в библиотеку.  
Специально для перевода он взял новую пачку пергамента и теперь, спрятавшись в самом отдалённом уголке владений мадам Пинс, торопливо писал. Ему часто приходилось заглядывать в толстенный Рунический словарь и ещё в два справочника, потому дело продвигалось медленно. Счастьем было уже то, что ему удалось найти нужный отрывок, но порой он из целого предложения понимал только служебные слова. Повествование велось белым стихом по восемь строк в каждой строфе, отчего и так сложный древний синтаксис становился совершенно зубодробительным, а кроме того, часто встречались кеннинги, которые ещё нужно было расшифровать, чтобы понять, о чём идёт речь.  
Однако предисловие было написано вполне человеческим языком, и в нём говорилось, что этот же сборник легенд есть и у магглов, которые назвали его Эддой, но к ним он дошёл с большими купюрами и ещё и был повреждён при переписывании.  
Эйвери так быстро, как только мог, писал подстрочник, нумеруя строфы, — и удивлялся с каждым новым переведённым кусочком.  
Он вынырнул из книг, когда мадам Пинс громко объявила, что библиотека закрывается. Тогда он покидал вещи в сумку и, натыкаясь на стеллажи, побрёл к выходу. Пока он дошёл, все остальные студенты уже покинули библиотеку. Мадам Пинс заперла двери и скрылась в конце коридора, а Эйдан остановился, чтобы завязать шнурки. Голова его нещадно болела, и он уныло прикидывал, что эссе по Чарам на понедельник придётся списать у Антонина; потом он сообразил, что сегодня пятница, а значит, может быть, он успеет написать эссе сам... Онемевшие пальцы долго не слушались его, и в конце концов Эйвери просто кое-как заткнул концы шнурков в ботинки и распрямился. Не сразу он понял, что пламя факелов по стенам странно дрожит и вытягивается вверх, танцуя и покачиваясь. Эйдан остановился и с минуту с вялым интересом смотрел на ближайший факел. Потом в его голове словно бы что-то щёлкнуло: сегодня он уже обжёгся, а сейчас огонь опять ведёт себя странно. И он один. В пустом коридоре. Где никто не придёт на помощь.  
Эйвери ахнул и бросился бежать. Тяжёлая сумка колотила его по ногам, а конец коридора всё ещё был далеко. Пламя факелов извивалось, пытаясь дотянуться до него, и Эйдан понял, что, если и на лестнице будет то же самое, то он не выдержит и закричит на весь замок — хоть вся школа пусть сбегается.  
Только через несколько секунд он вспомнил, чего не сделал, и уже хотел на бегу выдохнуть имя защитника. Но в этот момент тугая волна воздуха толкнула его в спину, чья-то рука обхватила его сзади, а вторая жёстко закрыла ему рот.

* * *  
Эйвери хотел вырваться, но не смог: что-то словно парализовало его волю. Это ощущение от первой встречи с богом уже было ему знакомо. Он хотел протестующее замычать, но при следующем вдохе лёгкие как будто обожгло раскалённым воздухом, и он, задыхаясь, повис на руках, которые как будто не почувствовали его тяжести.  
«Тор! — взмолился он мысленно. — Пожалуйста, приди, я в беде!»  
— Бесполезно, смертный, — раздался тихий шёпот у него над ухом. — Силу имеет только сказанное слово... И твоя деревяшка тебе не поможет!  
Эйдана, который пытался достать палочку, стиснули сильнее, встряхнули.  
— Интересно, что они в тебе нашли... — задумчиво произнёс тот же голос. Эйвери немного пришёл в себя: дыхание восстановилось, и он обрёл способность чувствовать и соображать. Факелы по стенам горели как положено, сам Эйдан чувствовал спиной пластинки доспеха, а чужое дыхание касалось его уха.  
«Отпусти!» — мысленно попросил он, поняв, что его мысли сейчас как открытая книга.  
— Молчи, ты, кусок помёта, гнилые потроха, горелая головёшка! — прошипели ему на ухо, и как бы Эйвери ни был напуган, он не смог не восхититься гениальной простотой ругательств и лёгкостью, с которой их подбирали.  
— Тор всегда отличался дурновкусием, — сообщили ему. — Выбрал такого же труса, как и он сам!  
«Ну!» — рискнул возмутиться Эйвери.  
— Что «ну», человечье отродье? — поинтересовались у него. — Что ты из себя представляешь? Даже руны начертить как следует не сумел, а еще мнишь себя их знатоком! Сражаться не умеешь, только колдовством занимаешься, как баба! Ни одна девица на тебя и не смотрит, ты, рукоблудник! Даже старостой не тебя назначили!  
Слова были только словами, но страх отошёл на второй план, а по малиновым от стыда щекам Эйвери покатились злые слёзы бессилия: враг знал про него всё и бил по самым больным местам.  
«Ты меня оскорблять пришёл?» — мысленно спросил он и шмыгнул носом: из-за того, что чужая рука по-прежнему зажимала ему рот, дышать и плакать одновременно было тяжело.  
— Вообще-то, я пришёл выпустить тебе кишки, но сейчас думаю, стоит ли мараться об такую соплю...  
Услышав ответ, Эйвери попытался вывернуться из захвата, и тут же на него обрушилась чужая мощь, подавляющая, лишающая сил и разума.  
— Теперь слушай, смертный червяк! — услышал он, придя в себя. — Задание тебе дали ещё то, а всё из-за меня. Они хотели поднять из могилы вёльву, но я сжёг её тело, а пепел развеял, и теперь не у кого спрашивать будущее... Ты им под руку подвернулся, и не завидую я твоей участи! И я тоже дам тебе задание: подумай, стоит ли тебе делать то, что ты делаешь, если хочешь подольше прожить?  
Внезапно Эйвери отпустили, и ощущение чужого присутствия исчезло. От неожиданности он не удержал равновесия и повалился на пол.  
Очнулся он оттого, что его трясли за плечи. Медленно разлепив глаза, он увидел, что над ним склоняется тот самый староста шестого курса с незапоминаемой фамилией. «Старосты обходят школу, — вяло подумал Эйвери. — Значит, уже ночь. А я второй раз за двое суток падаю в обморок».  
— Что с тобой? — обеспокоенно спросил староста, видя, что он приходит в себя.  
— Я шёл из библиотеки, — поведал Эйдан, желая только одного: спать. — Больше ничего не помню...  
— Переутомление, — поставил староста диагноз. — И истощение. Ты сегодня не явился на ужин, за обедом съел только кусок пирога, и на завтраке тебя тоже не было. Хотя нет, Долохов заворачивал два бутерброда, но это всё равно мало. На Зельях ты устроил взрыв и даже не почесался. Хотелось бы знать, как это всё связано с тем, что вы затеяли с Ноттом и Крэббом?  
Сон у Эйвери сняло как рукой, и он вытаращился на старосту.  
— Ты откуда всё знаешь? — спросил он.  
— Наблюдаю и слушаю, что болтают в гостиной, — усмехнулся тот и стал похож на довольного кота, даже карие глаза заблестели в свете факелов. — Мои будущие работодатели говорят, что у меня хорошее аналитическое мышление. А теперь вставай, опирайся на меня, и потопали в Больничное крыло.

 **18 декабря 1972 года, начало второго ночи**  
Эйвери в двадцатый или в тридцатый раз перевернулся на другой бок и, прищурившись, оглядел Больничное крыло. Одинаковые койки стояли в палате в два ряда, ровно застеленные белыми простынями, и в этом не было ничего интересного. Однако лёжа Эйдан мог сколько угодно смотреть в окно, за которым чернело небо с висящими на нём яркими искорками звёзд.  
Когда староста довёл Эйвери до Больничного крыла и сдал колдомедику с рук на руки, мадам Помфри осмотрела пострадавшего и подтвердила диагноз: переутомление. Тут же был вызван домовик, который принёс Эйдану ужин. А пока колдомедик ходила в свой кабинет за Укрепляющим зельем, староста шестого курса присел на соседнюю койку.  
— Так ты не ответил, — промурлыкал он, и Эйвери чуть не поперхнулся какао.  
— Если хочешь нас шантажировать, ничего не выйдет, — сказал он. — Мы уже всё попробовали, и у нас не сработало. Больше мы к этому не вернёмся, понятно?  
Староста презрительно скривился.  
— Ещё не хватало вас шантажировать. Просто исследовательский интерес...  
— А ты после школы случайно не в Отдел Тайн собираешься? — как бы невзначай спросил Эйвери, откусывая пирожок.  
Староста мигом растерял весь свой независимый и подчёркнуто официальный вид.  
— У тебя что, тоже аналитическое мышление? — подозрительно спросил он.  
— Не-а, — Эйвери помотал головой, стараясь выглядеть безобидным и слегка придурковатым. — У меня интуиция хорошая. Ты сам сказал, что собираешь и анализируешь информацию и что на твоей будущей работе это очень важно. И потом, ты всегда держишься так, что тебя не очень заметно. Прямо невыразимец. Вот я и подумал...  
— Ага, интуиция, — фыркнул староста. — А сам логическую цепочку построил. Хитришь, Эйвери!  
— А ты можешь сказать, что и кому пишет Кэрроу? — спросил Эйдан просто чтобы подколоть его. — Не знаешь?  
Староста понял сразу, наверняка и за Амикусом тоже наблюдал.  
— Письмо сестре он пишет, — сказал он. — Потому что когда он в последний раз так же страдал, письмо он отправил не со школьной совой, а со своей домашней.  
— А почему Алекто? — спросил заинтригованный Эйвери. — Может, родителям?  
— Потому что в прошлом году, когда она ещё училась, он такой дурью не маялся, — объяснил староста. — А теперь давай сюда свою сумку, и я пошёл. Долохову скажу, где ты обретаешься.  
Он встал и протянул Эйвери руку:  
— Всего хорошего.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Эйдан, сжимая сухую прохладную ладонь. Он проводил уходящего шестикурсника взглядом и в который раз отметил, что в его облике, походке и манере держаться определённо есть что-то кошачье.  
Когда мадам Помфри напоила Эйвери смесью укрепляющих зелий, он притворился, что засыпает без посторонней помощи, и она оставила его в покое.  
Но Эйвери не спал. Он ворочался с боку на бок и со всей доступной ему слизеринской расчётливостью обдумывал ситуацию.  
Ему не повезло оказаться между двух огней. Он был для богов одним из бессчётного числа смертных, а стал мессией. Раздумывая, Эйвери всё больше склонялся к выводу, что асы не причинят ему вреда. В отличие от их врага, который был способен на всё. Конечно, Эйдан давно догадался, что напал на него именно Локи, — больше некому. Очень не хотелось переходить дорогу богу огня, покровителю лжи и хитрости, но что было делать, если уже перешёл?  
Перестать переводить Эдду значило не выполнить данное богам обещание. Продолжить перевод — расстаться с жизнью. Вряд ли Локи будет предупреждать ещё раз.  
Эйвери последовательно вспоминал, что он знал про бога огня, и сам удивлялся тому, что к решению проблемы он подходит абсолютно трезво, хотя одного желания коварного аса хватит, чтобы отправить его к праотцам.  
В конце концов, Эйдан пришёл к поразительным выводам. Локи был полной противоположностью другим богам — хитрый, трусливый, злобный, безжалостный, способный на любую подлость или жестокую шутку. Он менял обличья, сеял хаос и разрушения, последними словами поносил тех, кто, может быть, этого не заслужил. Но в то же время он мог помочь советом или сам прийти на помощь. Даже после того, как его наказали за очередную ложь или проделку. И было в нём ещё кое-что, в наличии чего Эйдан сомневался, но ставил именно на это: Локи был любопытен.  
«Плана действий здесь быть не может, — рассуждал Эйвери, натягивая одеяло на голову. — Он хаос, он непредсказуем. Но и ошибиться мне нельзя, иначе предстану пред очами священных раньше времени...»  
Почему-то смерть теперь не слишком его пугала, разве что мучительная. Разумеется, если Локи решит поджарить его на медленном огне, это будет не очень хорошо. Но теперь Эйвери твёрдо знал, что не сгинет, а, может быть, даже увидит Тора снова...  
Он не сомневался и в том, что, раз бог огня задал вопрос, он придёт за ответом. Эйвери вдруг пришло в голову, что он собирается обхитрить покровителя хитрости, а, значит, в какой-то мере и покровителя всех слизеринцев, — и это звучало абсурдно.  
«Что заставляет Локи вечно вредить? — спросил себя Эйдан, свернувшись в тёплый полусонный клубок. — Разве его кто-нибудь обидел?»  
Он не смог найти ответа на этот вопрос. Нет, если бы его самого постоянно обижали, он бы тоже стал вредить и издеваться. При условии, что он был бы таким же сильным, как и Локи. Но способности Эйвери к магии были вполне себе средними, и он давил в себе желание мстить, ведь получить в ответ было бы слишком больно. С другой стороны, Локи издевался и подставлял равных себе, а то и превосходящих его силой богов, — один против всех, между прочим. Получалось, не такой уж он и трус?  
Эйвери сжался под одеялом, вспоминая все свои застарелые обиды. Может быть, набраться храбрости и попросить Локи напакостить тем, кто его, Эйдана, когда-то обижал, и тем самым попытаться перенаправить разрушительную энергию? Ага, как же, так гордый самолюбивый ас и станет выполнять прихоти смертного мальчишки — самому ему голову открутит и всё... Может, Тора попросить в следующий раз? Он ведь защитник, охраняет Асгард и Мидгард от великанов. Нет, и он не станет позориться, направляя свою силу против смертных, которые когда-то отняли у Эйвери Самопишущее перо. А так хорошо было бы посмотреть, как враги умоляют о пощаде...  
Эйдан посмотрел в окно на звёздное небо, и вдруг ему стало стыдно. Лежит и думает о какой-то ерунде, в то время как боги попали в беду. Настоящую беду, прямо с большой буквы, куда там несчастное отобранное когда-то перо...  
Эйвери лежал и смотрел на небо, представляя, что где-то там, очень далеко, среди звёзд, стоит светлый чертог, которого наяву ему никогда не увидеть. Ведь чтобы попасть в Вальхаллу, нужно умереть в битве, с оружием в руке. А он не умеет сражаться, Локи всё правильно сказал. Даже если считать волшебную палочку оружием. Магические дуэли начались в этом семестре, и Эйвери тут же со своих обычных «Выше Ожидаемого» по ЗОТИ сполз на «Удовлетворительно». В настоящем бою его обезоружат прежде, чем он сможет произнести имя Тора...  
Эйдан зевнул и снова заворочался. Шок, который он пережил за день, оказался слишком сильным и теперь мешал уснуть. Эйвери снова стал рисовать в воображении радужный мост и светлый чертог и под конец расплакался от жалости к себе и осознания собственной никчёмности. Уже засыпая, он вспомнил, что успел подумать, будто Локи откуда-то знает то, что забыли другие боги, потому так уверен в себе.  
Но больше на логические выводы Эйвери не был способен, а потому заснул. Последняя слеза скатилась у него из уголка глаза и упала на подушку, но он этого уже не заметил.

 **18 декабря 1972 года, утро**  
— Нет-нет-нет! — взвыл Эйвери. — Мадам Помфри, я здоров, пожалуйста, отпустите меня, я не буду переутомляться, обещаю, я даже погулять схожу, только выпустите меня отсюда!  
Колдомедик что-то ворчала, накладывая на пациента диагностирующие заклинания. Сам Эйдан в больничной пижаме на коленях сидел на койке, молитвенно сложив руки. Если его задержат здесь ещё на сутки, он погиб, ведь целый день он проспит, накачанный зельями. Либо, что ещё мучительнее, ему просто запретят читать и писать.  
— Так и скажите, мистер Эйвери, что у вас свидание в Хогсмиде, — недовольно сказала мадам Помфри. Сам Эйдан забыл не только о существовании Хогсмида, но и о том, что сегодня с утра суббота, а через шесть дней — Рождество, однако, воодушевлённый подсказкой, энергично закивал.  
Поджав губы, колдомедик изучала результаты диагностики, и Эйвери заранее отчаялся, подумав, что эта ситуация — происки Локи.  
Однако спасение пришло с неожиданной стороны. Двери Больничного крыла распахнулись и вошла девочка-младшекурсница с нашивкой Гриффиндора на мантии, рыжая, длинноволосая, пылающая то ли гневом, то ли решимостью. Держа за руку, она тащила за собой на буксире какого-то мальчишку, который прижимал к носу насквозь пропитавшийся кровью платок.  
— Мадам Помфри! — громко позвала она. — Мадам Помфри! Я не могу остановить кровь, помогите!  
Колдомедик бросилась к детям, усадила мальчика на свободную койку, а Эйвери, поняв, что это его шанс, задёрнул ширму и схватил свою одежду, которая, вычищенная и выглаженная домовиками, висела на стуле.  
— ...Это было какое-то заклинание! — эмоционально объясняла девочка. — Я точно видела!  
Эйвери, в одних трусах и носках, не попадая пуговицами в петли, застёгивал рубашку.  
— Кто это сделал? — допытывалась мадам Помфри.  
— Никто... — гнусаво ответил ей мальчишка, который, судя по звуку, ещё не отнял от носа платок.  
— Это были Поттер и Блэк! — гневно воскликнула девочка, и Эйвери представил, как она складывает руки на груди и откидывает назад гриву рыжих волос. Сам он как раз залезал в штаны и ботинки одновременно.  
— Вот так... а теперь вот так... — ласково повторяла мадам Помфри, вероятно, накладывая какие-то заклинания. — А сейчас посидите, я принесу Кроветворное.  
Эйвери дождался, пока скрипнет дверь в кабинет колдомедика, и вылетел из-за ширмы, которая эффектно взвилась за его спиной. На бегу он застёгивал брючный ремень.  
Девочка от неожиданности ахнула, а мальчик хмуро обернулся в его сторону. Эйвери скользнул взглядом по бледному лицу и мгновенно узнал черноглазого заучку со своего факультета.  
«С каких это пор змеята дружат со львятами?» — удивился он.  
— А вот и зель... Мистер Эйвери, куда же вы?! — воскликнула колдомедик, появляясь в дверях кабинета. Эйдан прибавил скорости, выскочил из Больничного крыла и припустил по коридору.

 **18 декабря 1972 года, вечер**  
Эйвери уже плохо понимал, который час и какой вообще день. Вырвавшись из Больничного крыла, он помчался на завтрак, а затем — в подземелья за своей сумкой, молясь, чтобы не встретить по дороге Долохова, который обязательно потащил бы его в Хогсмид. У выхода из замка уже выстроилась очередь из желающих попасть в деревню, завхоз Филч проверял у всех разрешения, а в начале очереди староста шестого курса Слизерина ругался с ним:  
— Мистер Филч, мне не нужно разрешение, я в Хогсмиде живу, вы меня каждый месяц выпускаете домой!  
К счастью, Антонина Эйвери не встретил, наверное, тот убежал ни свет ни заря с какой-нибудь хаффлпаффкой: их, млеющих и боящихся возражать, он любил больше всего.  
Шарахаясь от подрагивающего света факелов, Эйдан сбегал в подземелья и обратно и засел в библиотеке за уже облюбованным столом.  
На обед он не пошёл, ужин тоже пропустил, но голода не замечал. Слева от него лежали восемь четырёхфутовых свитков, исписанных и исчерканных по всех длине, — всё, что он успел за эти два безумных дня. К вечеру мозг упорно пытался отключиться от череды однообразных задач: запомнить слово, найти в словаре, записать перевод. Если кеннинг — попробовать разгадать. Если имя — распознать. Если сложный синтаксис — попробовать составить нормальное предложение.  
Чернила подходили к концу, ломалось уже третье перо, а испачканные кляксами пальцы нещадно болели, но Эйвери вгрызался в текст Эдды, подобно роющей ход землеройке.  
За окнами стемнело, но он этого не видел, со всех сторон окружённый стеллажами. Над его головой зажглась лампа, чуть покачивающаяся на цепи от дуновений ветра под потолком. Руны жутковатым хороводом плясали у Эйвери перед глазами, складывались в отдельные слова: «наказание», «огонь», «Локи». Эйдан не боялся. Затёкшие плечи и боль в спине и руке волновали его куда больше, чем ещё не обрушившаяся на него кара. Около семи вечера он выбрался из своего закутка и встал, оглядывая столы, за которыми занимались младшекурсники. Отдельно ото всех сидел заучка-слизеринец, обложившийся книгами. Он вздрогнул и резко поднял голову, когда Эйвери остановился над ним. Эйдан уже понял, что этот мальчишка пуглив и недоверчив, а потому доброжелательно улыбнулся.  
— Извини, ты не мог бы одолжить немного чернил? — попросил он и сам испугался своего охрипшего за целый день молчания голоса.  
— Чернил? — второкурсник, казалось, не сразу понял, чего от него хотят. — А, да, пожалуйста, берите, сэр.  
Эйвери присел на скамью рядом с ним, перелил немного чернил из его чернильницы в свою.  
— Спасибо, буду должен, — поблагодарил он. — Если что — обращайся.  
Мальчишка кивнул, не сводя настороженного взгляда с его галстука, — боялся смотреть выше.  
— Как твой нос? — поинтересовался Эйвери. Это хаффлпаффская часть его души возопила о равновесии в ответ на типично слизеринский договор «ты — мне, я — тебе».  
— Спасибо, сэр, всё хорошо, — ответил заучка, ёрзая на скамье.  
Эйвери ушёл, покачав головой: мальчик не подлизывался, называя сэром такого же студента, как и он сам, — он либо считал это нормой, не зная, как правильно, либо же ему просто не хотелось неприятностей.  
А перевод после похода за чернилами окончательно застрял, и Эйдан, не в силах сосредоточиться, стал перечитывать свою работу сначала. Он уже знал о том, как был сотворён мир, знал о Мировом древе, о происхождении богов, о расположении девяти миров, знал историю о конце золотого века и о войнах с великанами, а сейчас переводил то место, где говорилось об очередном походе Тора против злобных турсов.  
— «Сломались рога оленя волн», — шептал он себе под нос. — Что же это такое?  
Он подпёр руками обе щеки и закрыл глаза. «Рога оленя волн», — повторил он про себя.  
— Мачты, дубина ты стоеросовая! — недовольно сказал кто-то рядом с ним. Эйвери сильно вздрогнул и секунду помедлил, прежде чем открывать глаза. Сердце его заколотилось как сумасшедшее. Но оттянуть неизбежное не получилось.  
Напротив него, небрежно вертя в руках один из исписанных свитков, сидел мужчина, — нет, не человек, конечно: от присутствия человека огонёк в лампе не начинает метаться, как от сильного ветра. Одет он был в куртку, под которой виднелись пластины металлического панциря, а зелёный плащ свободно стекал с его наплечников с острыми краями, однако Эйвери почти ничего из этого не заметил, заворожённый глазами, которые как будто светились изнутри изумрудным светом. Только потом он рассмотрел и одежду, и чёрные волосы, едва достигающие плеч, и поистине змеиную усмешку, не предвещающую ничего хорошего. Пауза затягивалась.  
— Я думал, ты рыжий! — вдруг брякнул Эйвери, сообразил, что и кому сказал, и от ужаса выронил перо, которое тут же заляпало чернилами и «рога оленя волн», и ещё две строчки выше.  
— Ага... — протянул в ответ Локи, в свою очередь, внимательно разглядывая Эйвери, и того пробрала дрожь. — Ну, судя по тому, чем ты занят, на мой вопрос ты ответил однозначно... С другой стороны, при таком переводе даже врать ничего не нужно, сам всё перевернёшь с ног на голову...  
Эйдан вспомнил, что решил действовать по обстановке и играть на любопытстве, однако страх сковал его, словно цепями, и он мог только сидеть, чувствуя, как намокают его ладони и пересыхает во рту.  
— Жаль, что вы, мидгардцы, так быстро умираете, — задумчиво продолжал бог огня, бросив пергамент обратно на стол. — А тащиться за тобой в Хельхейм, чтобы помучить ещё, мне неохота, так что придётся что-нибудь придумать...  
Эйвери понял, что его план, вернее, отсутствие такового, провалилось, и самое время звать на помощь. Он открыл рот — и не смог произнести ни звука.  
Локи гадко ухмыльнулся ему, и Эйвери окаменел на своём стуле.  
— Маленький наглец! — выплюнул злобный ас. — Решил, что сможешь меня перехитрить? Или думал, что я бросаю слова на ветер?  
«Но я их тоже не бросаю», — ответил Эйвери, которому терять было уже нечего. Может, если удастся как следует разозлить бога, не придётся долго мучиться.  
— Ты это о чём? — немедленно отозвался Локи, как и в первый раз, без труда читая его мысли.  
«Я дал слово Тору раньше, чем встретился с тобой, — пояснил Эйдан. — Я связан своим обещанием. Если бы ты успел первым, и я поклялся бы тебе, что не стану переводить Эдду, никто не смог бы меня уговорить».  
— Ты дал слово, и ты же можешь его нарушить! — прошипел Локи, перегибаясь через стол. — Кажется, на твоём факультете этому и учат?  
«Я поклялся тому, кто сильнее меня, — ответил Эйвери. — Я не смогу спастись от его гнева».  
Локи на секунду задумался, потом кивнул и с презрением произнёс:  
— Это верно, смертный червяк. Наш поборник справедливости и гроза великанов тебя бы на кусочки разорвал.  
Эйдан пришёл бы в ещё больший ужас, осознав, что руки, которые так ласково обнимали его, могли принести жуткую смерть, но проблема была в том, что бояться сильнее он уже не мог.  
«Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы остальные боги узнали то же, что знаешь ты?» — рискнул он спросить.  
Локи в ответ оскалился, показывая белые зубы с острыми клыками:  
— А, догадался, мусорная крыса! Что, про Рагнарёк уже знаешь?  
Эйвери кивнул. Про Рагнарёк он ранее читал адаптированный отрывок в учебнике по Древним Рунам.  
— Так вот, остальные боги про него не знают, — охотно объяснил Локи, не скрывая своего злорадства. — Если узнают — начнут к нему готовиться и будут сражаться. Если нет —он застигнет их внезапно. Хорошо я придумал?  
Эйвери быстро соображал.  
«А тебе какая выгода?» — спросил он.  
— Как какая? — фыркнул бог-разрушитель. — Тогда все погибнут. И эти юные выскочки, которым якобы предназначено уцелеть, тоже.  
Эйвери догадался, что он говорит про молодых богов, которым суждено выжить в последней битве. И тут же ещё одна простая догадка поразила его.  
«Но ты! Ты ведь тоже умрёшь?» — мысленно воскликнул он. Локи, который в это время изучал корешки книг на полках, медленно повернул голову и уставился на него зеленющими глазами.  
— Умру, — подтвердил он без тени ехидства. — И всех их утащу с собой. Не будет никакого нового золотого века, понял?  
Эйвери молчал, глядя на него и подмечая новые детали: вмятину на панцире, торчащую из-за пояса рукоять кинжала, белый шрам на левой руке. Локи был таким же воином, как Тор и другие асы, вот только нёс он хаос и разрушение. С другой стороны, если не будет хаоса, то порядок окажется никому не нужным...  
«Ты злишься! — мысленно выпалил Эйвери. — Злишься, что именно ты оказался тем, кто должен уравновешивать порядок хаосом! Сам ты, может быть, хотел иного, но по-другому уже не можешь, поэтому собираешься все миры утопить в крови!»  
Зелёные глаза сощурились, а тонкие губы сжались в полоску так, что побелели.  
— Ещё немного — и увидишь собственные потроха! — процедил Локи. — Моё терпение и так перешло все границы!  
Эйдана откинуло на спинку стула, а горло его будто сдавило верёвкой. Он выгнулся, царапая шею в тщетной попытке сбросить петлю, которой не было. Перед глазами его потемнело.  
«О священный! — взмолился Эйвери, уже почти потеряв сознание. — Прости меня...»  
Когда ас прекратил своё колдовство, Эйдан тяжело задышал, хватая воздух ртом и согнувшись пополам. Наконец перед его глазами прояснилось, и он увидел, что Локи наблюдает за ним без тени улыбки, хотя должен был позлорадствовать.  
«...За то, что я прав», — закончил Эйвери, распрямившись и ловя нечеловеческий взгляд. Он ожидал немедленной смерти, но бог только скривился, не торопясь убивать его.  
— Тупоголовое людское племя! — выругался он. — Видишь же, что я что угодно могу с тобой сделать, но продолжаешь меня злить!  
Эйвери почтительно наклонил голову. Руки, чтобы не тряслись, он положил на стол.  
«Прости меня, — повторил он. — Я не имел права это говорить, но это действительно так. Будь моя воля, я бы переписал всё. Чтобы никто в светлом Асгарде не был изгоем, которого терпят лишь потому, что таковы законы мироздания».  
В глазах у него защипало. Он вспомнил, что в Зале Наград стоит кубок с именем Роджера Эйвери, его брата, которого он никогда не видел, но который искалечил ему жизнь.  
«Прости, что это не в моих силах», — закончил он и осмелился снова взглянуть на Локи.  
Божественный взгляд был нечитаем, но Эйвери за эти минуты уже устал бояться.  
— Мне не нужна твоя жалость, — наконец заговорил Локи. — И я бы убил тебя, если бы только что не придумал, как тебя использовать. Постой... у тебя был брат?  
«Был», —ответил Эйвери, гадая, чем ему грозит внезапный интерес аса к его покойному брату.  
Локи нехорошо усмехнулся.  
— Судя по твоим мыслям, он причинил тебе немало вреда.  
«Он умер до моего рождения, — объяснил Эйвери, стараясь не запинаться и не путаться в мыслях. — Он был очень хорошим, учился на отлично, играл в школьной команде...»  
— И второй сын его затмить не смог, — закончил бог, заглянув в самую суть.  
Эйдан подумал, что Локи, наверное, пришлось пережить то же самое, но он быстро задавил эту мысль. Ас тем временем заметно расслабился, развалился на стуле, поглядывая на Эйвери, и тот догадался, что сейчас решается его судьба. Наконец бог надменно откинул назад иссиня-чёрные волосы и объявил:  
— Так вот, смертный, убивать тебя мне пока невыгодно. Они тогда найдут другого идиота, и придётся и за ним гоняться. Я сделаю всё наверняка, а ты поможешь мне их обмануть.  
Эйдан вытаращился на него, и с полминуты они смотрели друг на друга через стол.  
«Помочь обмануть богов?» — наконец переспросил Эйвери, не уверенный, что правильно понял.  
— Именно, — подтвердил Локи. — Поможешь мне, а в награду я, так и быть, подарю тебе твою никчёмную жизнь.  
«Но как я могу?! — воскликнул Эйдан. — Ведь они прочтут мои мысли! Разве от них можно что-нибудь скрыть?»  
— Заткнись, — велел Локи, сопроводив свой приказ царственным жестом. — В том, что касается тебя самого, — нет, не можешь. Но знаниями, которые принадлежат людям, они вольны распоряжаться как хотят. Захочешь что-то скрыть — и скроешь.  
«Я не должен рассказывать про Рагнарёк, — догадался Эйвери, поражаясь коварству замысла. — Тогда боги окажутся к нему не готовы и погибнут все до единого?»  
Локи не ухмыльнулся со злобой, как раньше. Его улыбка была почти человеческой, а просветлевший взгляд мечтательно устремился к висящей под потолком лампе, и эта мечтательность была страшнее, чем злобный смех.  
— Да, всё верно, смертный червяк. Всё же ты не так туп, как кажешься, — одобрил он. — Хоть про Слейпнира рассказывай, но про Рагнарёк — не смей! Понятно?  
Эйвери кивнул, выкинув из головы все мысли и радуясь, что остался жив, а Локи в ответ снова показал ему острые зубы.  
— Ты мне чем-то нравишься даже, — с долей миролюбия сказал он. — Хочешь — присоединяйся к моему воинству мертвецов.  
Эйдан вздрогнул и отчаянно замотал головой.  
— Не сейчас, — мягко добавил Локи. — У тебя ещё полно времени, чтобы бесславно подохнуть и найти дорогу в Хель. По-другому умереть у тебя не получится...  
Он бросил последний взгляд на свитки с переводом и поднялся, шагнул в сторону, чтобы скрыться за стеллажами и не дать Эйдану увидеть, как он исчезает из мира людей.  
Эйвери как будто что-то подбросило, по крайней мере, добровольно он бы не решился подойти к коварному асу.  
«О священный!» — мысленно воскликнул он. Локи обернулся, окинул его недовольным взглядом.  
— Что тебе ещё, червяк?  
Вместо ответа Эйвери в два шага оказался рядом с ним. Колени его дрожали и подгибались, а пальцы тряслись как в лихорадке, но он всё равно осторожно коснулся кованого нагрудника, поднял глаза и замер, как маленький зверёк перед огромным хищником. Локи взглянул презрительно, чуть склонив голову набок, а брови его поднялись вверх. Он ждал объяснений, но Эйвери только смотрел, зачарованный зелёными глазами. Локи был выше него почти на целую голову; вблизи от него пахло сталью, кровью и дымом, и было понятно, что через секунду он потеряет терпение.  
«Ещё раз: прости меня, о священный, — быстро подумал Эйдан. — Я не хотел причинять тебе столько хлопот. Тем более, не хотел вмешиваться в дела богов. И спасибо тебе».  
Тонкие губы Локи разъехались чуть ли не до ушей.  
— Подлизываешься, смертный дурак? Вымаливаешь подачки? Я сохранил тебе жизнь, а ты благодаришь меня не за это, а за то, что я говорил с тобой?  
Эйвери молчал; он не подлизывался и ничего не вымаливал, но вот в третьем своём утверждении Локи был прав, и оно звучало абсурдно и глупо.  
— Не смей касаться меня, вонючее насекомое, — с непередаваемым презрением произнёс бог обмана и вернул прикосновение: слегка толкнул Эйвери в грудь кончиками пальцев, но тот отлетел в сторону, как от страшной силы удара, проехался спиной по столу, сметая с него книги, пергаменты и чернильницу.  
Когда Эйдан пришёл в себя, рядом с ним уже никого не было, и на грохот тоже никто не пришёл, вероятно, такова была магия Локи, который не хотел, чтобы их кто-то услышал или потревожил.  
Охая от боли, а больше — от обиды, слизеринец сполз со стола и дрожащими руками стал собирать с пола свои вещи. К счастью, чернильница отлетела в другую сторону и вылилась только на каменные плиты. Сейчас Эйдан не чувствовал в себе сил на простое чистящее заклинание и боялся, что вместе с кляксами уничтожит всё написанное. Он кое-как убрал лужу чернил, схватил сумку и выбежал из библиотеки.

* * *  
Ему не хотелось идти в гостиную и сидеть там, среди слепых и глухих людей, которые видели только свои учебники и у которых целью жизни было поразвлекаться в Хогсмиде. Они не подозревали, что имена богов — не просто набор рун. Они не знали о чертоге среди звёзд и о том, какая опасность угрожает его обитателям. И самое главное — они не знали о том, что выпало на долю такому же смертному, как и они сами, навсегда отделив его от всего остального мира.  
Эйвери побродил по Хогвартсу и незаметно для себя оказался на лестнице, ведущей в Астрономическую башню.  
«Хочу быть поближе к богам», — невесело вздохнул он и, преодолевая боль и головокружение от голода, стал подниматься.  
Наконец над головой показалось низкое, затянутое тучами чёрное небо, с которого мягкими большими хлопьями медленно сыпался снег. Эйвери, тут же замёрзнув, запахнул мантию поплотнее и наложил на себя Согревающие чары. Только потом он позволил себе полной грудью вдохнуть морозный воздух. Головная боль сразу как будто отступила, рассосалась и тянущая боль в том месте, куда Локи ткнул его пальцами, и в том, которым он приложился об стол.  
Но, осмотревшись, Эйвери заметил, что на верхней площадке башни он не один. Опираясь спиной о парапет, на большой подушке с кисточками сидел Амикус Кэрроу и курил маггловскую сигарету.  
Эйвери замялся, не зная, что ему делать. Не хотелось нарушать чужое уединение, но свежий воздух как будто возвращал ему силы, отнятые разговором с Локи. Кэрроу решил за него.  
— Садись, не стой, — пригласил он и наколдовал вторую подушку.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Эйдан, радуясь, что колдовство бога огня больше не действует. В другое время он сконфузился бы, попав в такую ситуацию, но полчаса назад он разговаривал с богом, и всё остальное казалось нипочём.  
— Будешь? — Амикус протянул ему пачку.  
Эйдан взглянул, подумал, что, раз будет Рагнарёк, курение — это сущие пустяки, и взял сигарету. Стоит ли говорить, что раньше он никогда не пробовал курить?  
Кэрроу услужливо подставил ему палец, из которого вырвался маленький язычок пламени и подпалил кончик сигареты.  
«А Локи наверняка умеет лучше», — вяло подумал Эйдан и устыдился дурацкой мысли. Потом ему стало любопытно, чего это Кэрроу сидит тут один и предаётся невесёлым думам. Даже снег уже успел сделать его седым, но он не стряхивал его с волос.  
Амикус заговорил первым.  
— У тебя руки трясутся, — заметил он.  
— Замёрз, — соврал Эйвери и глубоко затянулся.  
Когда он смог унять кашель и вытер слёзы с глаз, Амикус спокойно посоветовал ему:  
— Ты не сразу, ты потихоньку.  
Эйвери с ненавистью посмотрел на тлеющую у него в руке сигарету и больше вдыхать дым не рискнул.  
— А почему ты куришь? — спросил он.  
Эйдан знал, что люди курят, когда волнуются. Что же случилось у Кэрроу?  
— Если целуешь, то что это значит? — внезапно спросил Амикус.  
— Ну, это, наверное, значит, что любишь, — неуверенно ответил Эйвери, не ожидавший такого вопроса. — Что же это ещё может значить?  
— А если по-взрослому целуешь? — не отставал Кэрроу. Эйвери, который в своей жизни ещё не целовал ни одну девушку, совсем растерялся.  
— Это, наверное, значит, что очень сильно любишь, — сказал он наконец. — Да ты у Долохова спроси, он об этом всё знает.  
Именно Антонин когда-то рассказал ему, что такое «целоваться по-взрослому», и с хохотом посоветовал тренироваться на надкусанных помидорах.  
— А что? — добавил Эйвери с осторожностью, хотя точно знал, что спокойный и тихий Кэрроу не опасен. — Ты сегодня поцеловал девушку? Или она тебя?  
— Поцеловал... и она меня... — повторил Амикус, не глядя на собеседника. Сигарета в его руке подрагивала, наверное, он тоже замёрз.  
Эйвери посидел ещё, наслаждаясь звенящей пустотой у себя в голове, а потом осмелился:  
— А можно и я спрошу?  
— Можно, — прищурился Кэрроу, докуривая и выбрасывая окурок через бортик башни, в то время как сигарета Эйвери обожгла тому пальцы.  
— А если ты встретишь кого-то, кто сильнее тебя во много раз, что ты будешь делать? — спросил Эйдан. Будучи слизеринцем, он и сам мог ответить на этот вопрос, но сейчас ему нужен был свежий взгляд.  
— Попробую не дышать и слиться с местностью, — иронично ответил Амикус, доставая следующую сигарету. Эйвери одним глазком заглянул в пачку и обнаружил, что она пуста на две трети.  
— А если он тебя заметит и... хм... ты ему зачем-нибудь понадобишься?  
Кэрроу помолчал, прежде чем ответить.  
— Если он и вправду сильнее меня во много раз и у меня нет другого выхода, я буду служить ему, — сказал он.  
Эйвери вздохнул.  
— Ага. Честно и преданно. И когда-нибудь станешь ему другом, — размечтался он.  
— Другом? — с лёгким удивлением переспросил Амикус. — Нет, Эйвери, другом ты ему не станешь никогда. И если ты и вправду вляпался в то, что описал, то мне тебя жаль. Искренне жаль.

* * *  
Обычно вечером после посещения Хогсмида слизеринцы засиживались в гостиной, однако сейчас не наблюдалось ничего подобного, да и от гостиной мало что осталось: разломанная мебель валялась как попало, гобелены были сорваны и уцелело всего несколько светильников. Посреди этого хаоса с палочкой в руке стоял Долохов и пытался навести хоть какой-то порядок, только заклинания у него были странные, не на английском и не на латыни, потому порядок не наводился.  
— Это ты! — воскликнул он, поворачиваясь на звук открывающейся двери. — Помогай давай скорее!  
Эйвери выронил сумку — от усталости, а не от изумления: после встречи с богами он на какое-то время потерял способность удивляться.  
— Что это было? — спросил он, подозревая, что Локи зачем-то заглянул сюда.  
— Это я занимался Трансфигурацией! — злобно выплюнул Антонин и добавил ещё несколько слов по-русски. — «Позанимайтесь с отстающим!» — передразнил он МакГонагалл. — Если б я знал, что парень всегда такая бомба, я бы в жизнь не согласился!  
— А-а... — протянул Эйдан, вспомнив лентяя со второго курса. — А чего ты преподов не позовёшь?  
— Ты чего? Нельзя! Выкинут же пацанёнка из школы! Прикрываем до последнего...  
Эйвери вспомнил порхающий ножичек и подумал, что, может быть, Хогвартс мальчишке и не нужен.  
— Ты извини, Тони, — сказал он. — Я сейчас Люмос не наколдую, меня как будто выпили. Я, пожалуй, спать пойду.  
— Стой, а ты где весь день был? — спохватился Антонин.  
— В библиотеке, — вяло ответил Эйдан и пересёк гостиную, спотыкаясь об обломки мебели. Глаза у него закрывались прямо на ходу.  
— Ужин на тумбочке! — крикнул Долохов вслед.  
Эйдан едва обратил внимание на стоящий в спальне на тумбочке поднос, накрытый Консервирующими чарами, рухнул на постель и заснул.  
Через некоторое время он почувствовал, как друг стаскивает с него ботинки, и дальше всё пропало.

 **19 декабря 1972 года, два часа пополудни**  
Сквозь зелёный полог проникал золотистый свет. Настоящих окон в подземелье, конечно, не было, но искусственные в каждой спальне отображали пейзаж и погоду наверху так же, как потолок Большого зала отображал небо.  
Эйвери перевернулся на другой бок, чтобы свет не мешал спать, потом вдруг вспомнил, что опаздывает на уроки, потом сообразил, что сегодня суббота, то есть нет, воскресенье, потому что субботу он просидел в библиотеке за переводом, где его нашёл Локи...  
Полог подлетел вверх и явил миру растрёпанного Эйвери, который ввиду чрезвычайных обстоятельств спал в одежде.  
— Который час?! — возопил он.  
Долохов, который, сидя на кровати, учил Нумерологию, подпрыгнул от неожиданности, а потом расцвёл и указал кончиком пера на стоящий на столе будильник, в который они по утрам запускали подушками:  
— Два часа, пора обедать! Наконец-то ты проснулся, соня!  
Улыбка сползла с его лица, когда он увидел, что друг буквально посерел.  
— Два часа?! — выдавил Эйдан. Так страшно ему было разве что тогда, когда Локи решал, убить его или нет.  
Он провалялся в постели несколько часов, за которые он мог перевести, по меньшей мере, ещё один пергамент!  
— Я не успею... я должен! — забормотал Эйвери, заметался в поисках ботинок и сумки.  
Долохов следил за ним, а потом рявкнул:  
— А ну, стоять!  
Эйдан застыл с ботинком в руке и посмотрел на друга сумасшедшими глазами.  
— Сначала еда, — перо указало на стоящий на тумбочке ужин, которому суждено было стать обедом. — Зря я, что ли, на кухню мотался под носом у гриффиндорской кошки?  
Эйвери присел на кровать, принюхался и вдруг вспомнил, что не ел больше суток. Устоять перед искушением он смог бы, но только если бы все боги Асгарда бряцали оружием над его непутёвой головой. Эйдан сбросил с подноса чары и вгрызся в ломоть хлеба, одновременно хватая джем и котлету. Антонин наблюдал за ним с жалостью и недоумением.  
— М-м, апельшиновый! — простонал оголодавший Эйвери, приникая к кубку. Попутно он быстро соображал, что можно рассказывать другу, а что нет. С другой стороны, есть чары, которые одурачили мадам Пинс, они-то точно не дадут сболтнуть лишнего. За раздумьями Эйвери смёл всё до крошки. Его снова потянуло в сон: видимо, контакт с хтоническим божеством в самом деле отнял у него и магию, и физические силы, потому он так долго проспал.  
Он увидел, что Антонин подсчитывает что-то на бумажке, незаметно подхватил свою сумку и сбежал раньше, чем посыпались вопросы.  
— Эй, ты, sran′ gospodnya!! — раздался вслед возмущённый вопль, который он благополучно проигнорировал.

* * *  
В библиотеке он сначала осторожно выглянул из-за стеллажа, чтобы убедиться, что Локи не подкарауливает его в засаде, однако за многострадальным столом никого не было.  
Эйвери сел, разложил свои вещи и понял, что у него нет чернил. Почти все чернила, которые он одолжил вчера у младшеклашки, вылились, когда бог отбросил его.  
Эйдан вздохнул и отправился бродить по библиотеке в поисках хоть одной живой души в воскресный день. В секции Трансфигурации он наткнулся на тех самых двоих мальчишек, которых при нём отчитывал Нотт. Притаившись за стеллажом, они высматривали кого-то в щель между книгами и, подталкивая друг друга локтями, возбуждённо перешёптывались.  
— А он точно сюда придёт?  
— Да точно, точно!  
— А если он не станет забираться на самый верх?  
— Тогда просто вышибем лестницу...  
Эйвери, подошедший к ним со спины, сразу понял, что присутствует при замышлении пакости. Он бросил быстрый взгляд по сторонам и обнаружил, что у стоящей в проходе стремянки верхняя ступенька заколдована Скользящими чарами.  
— Фамилии, — тихо произнёс он, приблизившись к мальчишкам вплотную и активизировав свои непригодившиеся способности старосты.  
Студенты подпрыгнули, обернулись, поняли, что бежать некуда.  
— Поттер, — буркнул тот, что носил очки.  
— Блэк, — процедил второй.  
Эйвери смотрел на них, и в его голове складывались и случайно обронённые слова МакГонагалл, и разговор в Больничном крыле.  
— Того, кого вы ищете, здесь нет, — тихо сказал он. — Я видел, что он идёт на улицу. А теперь мне нужны чернила.  
Малолетние хулиганы переглянулись.  
— Чернила? — переспросил тот, который назвался Поттером.  
— Именно, — оскалился Эйвери и мысленно попросил у Локи прощения за плагиат. Он сунул мальчишкам под нос свою чернильницу. — И немедленно!  
Поглядывая исподлобья, те полезли в сумки.  
— Переливайте, — велел Эйдан. Через минуту его чернильница была полна до краёв, а Поттер и Блэк с отвращением вытирали заляпанные пальцы рукавами мантий.  
— Можете идти, — кивнул Эйвери, заворачивая крышечку. Хулиганы пошли прочь, чтобы сорвать свою злость на ком-то, кто, по их мнению, был сейчас на улице, но голос Эйвери остановил их:  
— Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора.  
Они замерли как громом поражённые. Их взгляды обшаривали грудь Эйвери в поисках значка старосты.  
— Ты не староста, — скривился Блэк, а Поттер набрался смелости и показал ему язык.  
Эйвери расплылся в обворожительной улыбке.  
— Я — нет, а вот мой друг... Как вы думаете, что он скажет, когда узнает, что вы пытались покалечить нашего младшеклашку? У него хватит фантазии вас самих загнать на эту лестницу. Или, может, заколдовать вам подошвы, чтобы вы и шагу не могли ступить...  
Мальчишки молча переглянулись, смерили Эйвери ненавидящими взглядами и скрылись. Из-за стеллажей донеслось сдавленное «сука!», брошенное кем-то из них, а потом всё стихло.  
Сняв с лестницы заклинание, Эйдан вернулся за свой стол с полной чернильницей и сел. Закрыть глаза он боялся, слишком свежо было воспоминание о том, как здесь появился страшный и коварный бог обмана.  
Итак, он угодил между двух огней. Но проблема не в этом. Как он и опасался, в его руках оказалась судьба девяти миров. Что с ними случится, решали не асы, а он, смертный Эйдан Эйвери пятнадцати лет от роду.  
Это было так страшно и нереально, что он не мог это до конца осознать. В одном их мире живёт несколько миллиардов человек. Несколько миллиардов жизней. А если прибавить сюда всех животных? И растения? Даже у камней есть душа. Может быть, всё вместе это составляло сто миллиардов. Он не мог себе представить такое число. И всё это зависит от его решения, всё это может исчезнуть. Мёртвые не будут попадать ни в Хель, ни в Вальхаллу, они просто исчезнут, уйдут в никуда. Исчезнут родители. Исчезнет Toshka, порой такой невыносимый, но по-своему преданный друг. Растворится в небытии Локи, гордый и опасный ас. Исчезнет Тор, который умеет улыбнуться так, чтобы разом прогнать страх и недоверие.  
Эйвери чуть не задохнулся от боли, когда понял, что они исчезнут независимо от его решения: Рагнарёк сотрёт их, как будто никогда не было. Может быть, Моди и Магни превзойдут отца и совершат больше подвигов, чем он, но самого Тора уже никогда не будет.  
Речь шла о том, поглотит ли прожорливая пустота абсолютно всё или нет. Платой за возрождение была жизнь почти всех людей и богов. Если Эйвери решит иначе, плата превратится в бессмысленное жертвоприношение никому.  
«А может, лучше, чтобы ничего не было? — вдруг подумал он, ужасаясь своей мысли. — Разве жизнь это не страх и боль?»  
Он вспомнил о несчастном мальчике, которого с азартом травили его одноклассники. Вспомнил и о своей боли. О том, что каждый миг на земле кого-то убивают. Не лучше ли одним махом прекратить это? Самого Эйдана уже никто не осудит. Некому будет судить.  
Интересно, есть ли у асов боль, которую они столетиями носят в себе? Эйвери готов был поклясться, что у Локи — точно есть. О боги, спросить бы у кого совета...  
Он не осознавал, что у него щиплет глаза и перехватывает дыхание. К кому идти? Кто сильнее и Тора, и Локи?  
— Ой-ой... — тихонечко проскулил он, когда понял. Если встречу с этими двумя он выдержал, то как он взглянет на Всеотца, пусть даже тот будет в человеческом облике? Он, один из бесчисленного множества, никчёмный червяк, неудачник?  
Но под конец Эйдан немного успокоился. Если сейчас обратиться с молитвой, это не значит, что Один явится к нему с небес. Эйвери не знал, как правильно молиться, поэтому просто сцепил пальцы и подумал:  
«О великий бог! Скажи мне, что бы ты выбрал на моём месте. Может, ты считаешь, что лучше покончить со всем этим? Или ещё есть шанс? — он помолчал и спохватился: — И, пожалуйста, не дай Локи меня убить до того, как я исполню твою волю».  
Он немного подождал, но всё было тихо. Эйвери рассудил, что, когда бы ни пришёл ответ, работы у него слишком много, чтобы можно было от неё отлынивать.

* * *  
Долохов вытащил его из библиотеки в половине пятого.  
— Ты на себя посмотри! — ругался он. — Пошли гулять сейчас же! Чахнешь тут, как blednaya poganka!  
Эйвери не знал, что такое blednaya poganka, но позволил утащить себя на улицу. По его расчётам, кусок оставшегося текста он успеет перевести в срок. Времени у него оставалось до ночи на двадцать второе.  
Они с Антонином вышли со двора, на котором резвилась малышня, и пошли по тропе вдоль Чёрного озера. Солнце уже скрылось за горой, небо было нежно-голубого оттенка, темнеющее на востоке. Слушая визг разошедшихся ребятишек, Эйвери вспомнил, как на третьем курсе произошла великая снежная баталия. Начали они с Тони, задели какого-то хаффлпаффца, за которого вступился его друг, райвенкловец. За них обоих вступились сокурсники, львы подключились из солидарности. Слизеринцы, углядев в общей свалке двоих своих, ринулись в бой. Перемешались курсы и факультеты, снежки летали со свистом, подобно пушечным ядрам. Зла не было, лишь неистовствовала Белла Блэк, которая вообразила, что драка идёт по-настоящему. Хорошо, что эта шумная, немного вульгарная девица уже выпустилась, без неё стало гораздо тише. А после снежной битвы всё стало на свои места: райвенкловцы засели за книги, хаффлпаффцы старались ни во что не вмешиваться, а слизеринцы и гриффиндорцы снова стали крыситься друг на друга.  
— Ты что молчишь? — спросил Антонин, когда они уже порядочно прошли в тишине, нарушаемой лишь хрустом снега под ногами.  
— Ты мне скажи, — попросил Эйвери. — Ты что думаешь про этот мир? Какой он?  
Друг присвистнул и долго молчал, прежде чем ответить. Эйвери решил, что он не ответит вообще, но тут Долохов заговорил.  
— Ты понимаешь, с одной стороны, здесь есть много всего плохого...  
— Это я знаю, — кивнул Эйдан.  
— Но и хорошее тоже есть, — продолжал рассуждать Тони. — Чаще всего, всякие мелочи. Например, обнять девчонку. Или получить баллы, когда ничего не учил. Или подарок какой-нибудь. Ну, или есть в мире всякие красивые вещи. Казалось бы, фигня всё это. Ну вот, посмотри, небо.  
Эйдан послушно задрал голову.  
— Вроде небо как небо, — говорил Антонин. — А точно такого же заката больше никогда не будет. Может, мы всю зиму солнышка не увидим. И если ты говоришь о том, плохой этот мир или хороший, то ты ничего не добьёшься этим вопросом. Ты не так спрашиваешь. Хороший или плохой он для тебя? А это уже от тебя зависит.  
Тут он смутился и посмотрел на друга, как будто боялся, что тот растрезвонит всей школе, что всем известный повеса задумывается иногда о серьёзных вещах.  
— Ну, это я так думаю, — буркнул он. — Может быть, взрослые по-другому считают. Но ты спросил — я ответил. Ты лучше скажи, над чем корпишь в последнее время.  
— Это не учёба, — машинально признался потрясённый Эйдан. — Я должен одному... человеку быстро перевести громадный кусок текста.  
Судя по понимающему лицу Антонина, чары богов ещё не действовали.  
— А кому? А зачем? А что это? — спросил он.  
Эйвери посмотрел на встревоженного и заинтересованного друга и придумал:  
— Я не могу сказать, я дал Непреложный Обет. Только это очень важная вещь. Так вот, если со мной что-то случится или я вдруг пропаду...  
На лице Антонина отразился абсолютный ужас; он отступил с тропинки в сугроб и даже не заметил этого.  
— Ну, маловероятно, — поспешил Эйдан его успокоить, искренне тронутый заботой. — Но возможно. Мои родители кое-что задолжали, поэтому мне выпало перевести этот текст, — нафантазировал он. — Ты не бойся. Я письмо напишу на всякий случай, положу в тумбочку. Если что-то случится, открой.  
Судя по реакции, попытка успокоить провалилась.  
— Ты что, хочешь сказать, что этот хрен достанет тебя даже в Хогвартсе?! — возопил Антонин, обретя дар речи.  
— Даже здесь, — кивнул Эйвери и потянул его за руку, чтобы помочь выбраться из сугроба. — Ой, что это?  
Долохов расшвырял ногами снег, и они увидели, что там, на голой и мёрзлой земле растёт цветок с золотым сияющим бутоном. Ему было холодно, но он ждал своего срока, чтобы распуститься.  
— Это, наверное, хаффлпаффцы посадили, — сказал Долохов. — Пошли отсюда, а то сломаем что-нибудь.  
Эйдан присыпал цветок снегом и выпрямился.  
— Кар-р! — раздалось неподалёку, и через несколько секунд оба юноши обнаружили, что на ветке ближайшего дерева сидит громадный ворон, чёрный, как смоль, с рубиновыми глазами.  
— Ишь, расселся, — уважительно сказал Антонин. Немного посмотрев на птицу, друзья отправились по тропинке дальше. Эйвери пропустил друга вперёд, немного отстал, обернулся и поклонился птице. Хоть он и был троечником, он знал, что таких больших воронов в природе не бывает.  
Он просил совета — он его получил. Под снегом всегда должна таиться жизнь. Жизнь без смерти противоестественна, смерть без жизни бессмысленна и ужасна.  
«Но почему же мы ничего не делаем для того, чтобы жить стало чуточку полегче? — размышлял Эйвери, идя рядом с Тони, который явно озаботился тем, как вытащить его из переделки. — Чтобы никто не мучился, чтобы родители не боялись любить своих детей, и любили их не за что-то, а просто так? Почему магглы, когда воюют, стараются убить как можно больше народу? Я бы перечеркнул всё это... но ты указал мне на иное».  
Ему открылась простая истина: пока живы люди, до тех пор на земле будет твориться зло. Была только одна надежда.  
Что после Рагнарёка всё изменится.

* * *  
Остальное слилось для Эйдана в какую-то сплошную бесцветную полосу. Он попросил Антонина снять двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора, но не мог с точностью сказать, когда это было. Он написал письмо родителям и другу, не особо задумываясь о том, что пишет, и забыл, куда его положил.  
В понедельник он не пошёл на уроки, и Долохов как мог прикрыл его. Он пролил чернила на кровать, потому что не спал всю ночь и плохо контролировал свои движения. Эйдан не замечал ничего вокруг. Антонин подсовывал ему еду или просто сидел рядом, но не мог ничем помочь. Эйвери видел, что друг искренне хочет пожать горло тому, кто обрёк его на такое, но сил не оставалось даже на то, чтобы представить, как Тони сражается с Тором.  
В ночь на вторник Эйвери проснулся от кошмара. Ему приснилось, что Локи хочет вырвать у него ногти, чтобы добавить их в страшную чешую Нагльфара. Он проснулся, парализованный ужасом и, поняв, что больше не заснёт, сел за перевод.  
Он начал уже тринадцатый свиток, и перевод приближался к концу. А в ночь на среду случился его персональный Рагнарёк.

 **21 декабря 1972 года, вечер**  
Эйдан осмелился выползти со своей работой в гостиную, присел в кресло у камина, и, видимо, было во всём его облике что-то такое, отчего Нотт беспрекословно уступил ему своё законное место и вместе с Крэббом сел на диван.  
Эйвери знал, что сегодня последний срок, и, возможно, сегодня он снова увидит покровителя Мидгарда. Может быть, тот снова мимоходом пригладит ему вихор на затылке...  
Он строчил в каком-то безумии, пока не понял, что практически не заглядывает в рунический текст. Наспех он сверил свой словно с неба свалившийся перевод с оригиналом. Всё оказалось верно. Эйдан не удивился. Возможно, преподаватель Прорицаний оказался неправ.  
И вот уже вздымалась из моря обновлённая земля, а уцелевшие асы собирались, чтобы править новым миром. Скрывшиеся в священной роще мужчина и женщина выходили на свет, чтобы дать начало новым людям. Не таким, как прежде. Возможно, тем, кому и в голову не придёт мучить друг друга и природу вокруг себя.  
Эйвери быстро черкал пером по пергаменту, и постепенно к нему приходила твёрдая уверенность, что так всё и будет. Умрёт он, но вслед за ним придут другие, сильнее, умнее и храбрее.  
Поставив последнюю точку, он не поверил собственным глазам. Перелистал книгу, но дальше начинались только сказания о рыцарях и не было ни слова о богах. Тогда он обернулся, чтобы сказать Антонину, что закончил, но гостиная позади него была темна и пуста. Часы на стене показывали половину первого ночи.  
Эйдан медленно сложил все свои пергаменты и свернул их трубочкой. Положил их на пол у своих ног, придвинул кресло поближе к огню и задремал.  
Он открыл глаза, когда часы тихо пробили час ночи, и тут же бросил взгляд вниз, чтобы убедиться, что работа на месте.  
Но там, на каминном коврике у его ног лежала горстка пепла.

* * *  
Эйвери не помнил, закричал он или нет, когда окончательно понял, что произошло, но сначала он точно не мог пошевелиться и так и замер в кресле.  
Потом он бросился на колени, пытаясь найти среди пепла хотя бы один уцелевший кусочек, но всё было тщетно. Тогда он вытащил палочку, но при первом же заклинании весь пепел исчез, как будто его не было.  
Эйвери тупо смотрел на коврик, освещаемый затухающим пламенем в камине. Чего ему стоило наложить на пергаменты Огнеупорное заклинание? Вместо этого он сам подложил лакомую добычу Локи под нос. Вряд ли коварный бог не узнал, кому молился Эйвери и какой получил ответ. Неужели смертный в самом деле собирался перехитрить покровителя обмана? Теперь драгоценный перевод пропал, погиб, утерян навечно, а всё из-за проклятой самонадеянности.  
Эйдан не сразу почувствовал чьё-то приближение, а почувствовав, шарахнулся в сторону, затаился за креслом, закрыл себе рот руками.  
— Эйдан, — тихо позвал Тор. — Твой срок истёк, я пришёл за ответом.  
Эйвери слышал, как мягко ступают его сапоги по ворсу ковра. Бог без труда нашёл его, вытащил из-за кресла, потерянного и дрожащего. Оказавшись на ногах, Эйдан тут же рухнул на колени, не желая поднимать глаз.  
— Прости! — воскликнул он в полном отчаянии. — Прости меня! Я говорил, что не справлюсь!  
— Пойдём, — сказал Тор над его головой, как будто не слыша его. — Я отведу тебя на тинг, где уже собрались все асы, чтобы послушать, что ты скажешь.  
Эйвери подавил крик ужаса и вцепился в полу куртки-кольчуги.  
— Мне нечего сказать! — прорыдал он. — Я не сберёг перевод, и он сгорел! У меня ничего нет! Пожалуйста, убей меня, хотя бы из милосердия!  
Он машинально произносил страшные слова, искренне полагая, что лучше прямо сейчас отправиться в Хель и вправду присоединиться к воинству Локи, чем предстать перед всеми богами, не выполнив данного обещания.  
Тор отцепил его пальцы и присел рядом. Эйвери помимо воли пришлось посмотреть в его ярко-голубые глаза. Взгляд был не злым, но укоряющим, и Эйдан зашмыгал носом и вытер слёзы.  
— Правильно, — одобрил бог. — Не хочешь же ты прийти на тинг зарёванным?  
— Тор, я всё проворонил, — сдавленно сказал ему Эйдан. — Я должен был догадаться, что Локи это всё так не оставит.  
— Тш-ш! — строго сказал бог и приложил ему палец к губам. Эйвери так и замер. — Ты сделал перевод?  
Эйдан кивнуть не мог, боялся разорвать прикосновение, поэтому моргнул.  
— Так почему же ты винишь себя в том, что оказался слабее аса? — спросил Тор. У Эйвери разом высохли слёзы.  
— Я думал, ты рассердишься, — признался он.  
— Вот в чём дело, — улыбнулся Тор. — Нет, как видишь, я не сержусь.  
— Но мне по-прежнему нечего вам сказать, — шёпотом добавил Эйвери и зачем-то пугливо осмотрелся по сторонам.  
— Ты голодал? Не спал ночами? Мучился? — спросил бог.  
Эйвери кивнул.  
— Значит, священное знание не потеряно. Оно в тебе, — сказал Тор и осторожно тронул его грудь, как раз в том месте, куда ударил Локи. — А теперь идём.  
Он легко поднял Эйдана с пола, словно тот был пушинкой, и обнял. Эйвери замер, забыв обо всём. Так, наверное, мог обнимать отец или старший брат. Но отец Эйдана подобные нежности не любил, а Роджер Эйвери умер, так никогда и не увидев своего братишку.  
— Держись крепче, — сказал Тор.  
— Стой! — решительно произнёс знакомый голос от двери, ведущей в спальни. Там стоял Антонин, в пижаме, но с палочкой, направленной в широкую спину Тора. — Немедленно отпусти моего друга, или я за себя не отвечаю!  
— Тони! — ахнул Эйдан, не представляя, как теперь это разруливать.  
— Я его верну, — пообещал бог, и у Эйвери перед глазами всё поплыло. Он схватился за своего провожатого и уткнулся ему в грудь, зная, что больше ничего от него не зависит. В ушах у него засвистел ветер, а Эйвери, одетый только в рубашку, лёгкие брюки и форменную жилетку, мигом продрог. Однако откуда мог взяться такой свирепый, пронизывающий ветер в тёплой и уютной гостиной Слизерина? Эйдан рискнул высунуть нос из крепких объятий, и ахнул.  
Земля осталась далеко внизу: там, в черноте, горели огни маггловских городов и тянулись тонкие светящиеся ниточки — шоссе. Наверху же была такая же чернота, только в ней висели мириады звёзд. Яркие и тусклые, далёкие и близкие, они перемигивались, мерцали, огромной широкой дорогой тянулись с востока на запад.  
«Я спятил», — подумал Эйвери и снова спрятал лицо у Тора на груди. Тот хмыкнул, перехватил его поудобнее и вдруг взял на руки, как ребёнка. Эйдан поскорее прижался к нему и обнял за шею: он был далеко от своего мира и ощущал себя чудовищно одиноким. А ещё он не мог вспомнить, чтобы родители когда-нибудь носили его на руках.  
Он осмелился снова взглянуть назад через плечо Тора и увидел, как удаляется от них Мидгард, лежащий как на ладони. Вскоре он превратился в одну очень яркую звёздочку, и Эйвери чуть не заплакал от горя и тоски, когда понял, что прожил на этой звёздочке всю жизнь, что все люди тоже жили и умерли именно на ней, вся история свершалась на ней, и другого дома у людей нет и не будет. От слёз его удержало лишь то, что он и в самом деле не хотел явиться на тинг заплаканным.  
Тор уверенно шагал в пустоте; Эйдан сжался и решил больше не смотреть назад. Мерное покачивание успокаивало его, и наконец он решился спросить:  
— А где Биврёст?  
— Да вот же он, мы по нему идём! — засмеялся Тор.  
— Где?! — вытаращился Эйвери. — А почему его не видно? Или это только мне?  
— Ты где видел радугу ночью?  
— А-а... — протянулЭйдан. — Теперь понятно...  
Но чем дальше они шли, тем сильнее он начинал тревожиться.  
— Тор! — позвал он. — А как асы будут меня слушать, если я их боюсь? Они, наверное, очень страшные? А Всеотец?  
— Нет, не слишком, — успокоил его бог и, чтобы подбодрить, слегка встряхнул. — А он... он мудрый. Он поймёт.  
— И меня? — удивился Эйвери. Он признавал, что Локи отчасти был прав, обзывая и унижая его. По сравнению с асами он в самом деле был ничтожеством. И зачем бы великому богу пытаться понять его?  
— Всех, — коротко ответил Тор.  
Эйвери и не заметил, как они вошли в Асгард. Он проводил взглядом удаляющиеся от них ворота, сообразил, в чём дело, и поскорее опустил глаза, чтобы своим взглядом не осквернить ничего святого. Поэтому он плохо запомнил, куда Тор несёт его. Была большая лестница, в конце её — дверь, а возле — вооружённая стража. Были высокие светлые коридоры и переходы. Не удержавшись, Эйвери подглядывал одним глазком.  
В большой освещённый зал, где всё было погружено в молчание, Тор так и внёс его на руках.

* * *  
Эйвери встретился взглядом с рослой женщиной в доспехах; её золотистые волосы были заплетены в две косы и спускались на грудь из-под массивного шлема. Эйвери так и обмер, когда прекрасная асинья вдруг приветливо улыбнулась ему. Если бы он стоял на ногах, точно шарахнулся бы. Впрочем, дело было ещё и в том, что он никогда не видел таких красивых женщин. «Это, наверное, золотоволосая Сиф, жена Тора», — сообразил он и, осторожно повернув голову, принялся кидать быстрые взгляды в сторону остальных собравшихся. Он тут же заметил среди них Локи в золотом рогатом шлеме: бог обмана держался особняком, а его изумрудные глаза обожгли Эйдана как огнём, напоминая и предупреждая.  
В этот момент Тор спустил его с рук, и Эйвери почувствовал себя крохотным котёнком, которого принесли неведомо куда, окружённым огромными страшными незнакомцами, от которых не знаешь, чего ждать.  
Эйвери сглотнул и уставился в пол. Превыше его сил было посмотреть вперёд, ведь там должен был стоять трон Одина. Больше всего он боялся, что Тор сейчас отойдёт от него и присоединится к остальным, а он останется посередине зала. Но покровитель Мидгарда и всего людского племени не спешил оставлять его. С облегчением Эйвери почувствовал его тяжёлые ладони у себя на плечах.  
— Я привёл мальчика, — сказал Тор, и Эйвери задрожал, когда понял, к кому он обращается.  
— Эйдан Эйвери, — задумчиво произнёс негромкий голос, в котором чувствовалась усталость. В зале сразу стихли шепотки, взлетевшие при появлении Тора с Эйданом на руках. — Отчего же ты не поднимаешь глаз? Тебе есть что скрывать? Знай же, что в моих чертогах не место лжи и притворству.  
С той стороны, где стоял Локи, донёсся явственный смешок.  
— Я не смею смотреть на тебя, о священный, — ответил Эйдан, едва слыша собственный голос. При мысли о том, где он находится, ему становилось дурно.  
— Нет причин бояться, — заверил его тот же голос. — Если ты поможешь нам, я одарю тебя. Если нет — отпущу с миром.  
Одину Эйвери не мог не поверить, а потому набрался храбрости и поднял глаза.  
Всё оказалось так, как он и представлял, делая свой злосчастный перевод. У стены зала на возвышении стоял трон, к которому вело девять ступеней. По обеим сторонам от него, высунув красные языки, сидели два огромных волка и косились на Эйдана хитрющими глазами. На спинке трона чинно сидели два ворона и, казалось, спали, не обращая внимания на происходящее.  
Один сидел, выпрямившись и держа в правой руке копье. Под его неприметной серой длинной хламидой явственно угадывались очертания кольчуги. Лицо его пересекала чёрная тряпка, которой была закрыта пустая глазница, а единственный глаз смотрел прямо на Эйвери.  
В этот момент Эйдан с ужасом понял, что уже с минуту непочтительно таращится на верховного бога, забыв даже поклониться ему.  
— Ничего, Эйдан, — произнёс тот и свободной рукой пригладил бороду. — Забудь о церемониях. Я вижу почтение в твоём сердце, и этого достаточно. Что же! — он возвысил голос, обращаясь уже ко всем собравшимся. — Вы все знаете, почему смертный вошёл в мои чертоги. Эйдан Эйвери, есть ли у тебя что сказать нам?  
Эйвери, который только-только пришёл в себя, сообразил, что это конец. И в этот же момент весь перевод возник перед его мысленным взором так, будто он и в самом деле держал его в руках.  
— О великие боги! — сказал он, дурея от собственной наглости. — Мне есть что вам сказать. И это будет долгий разговор.  
— Раз так, пусть все сядут, — распорядился Один, и тут же в зале возникли длинные резные скамьи, по которым асы чинно расселись. Позади Эйдана же возник стул с высокой прямой спинкой, и он сел на него, отметив, что Тор уже присоединился к остальным. Прежде чем начать говорить, Эйвери оглядел всех. Асы и асиньи сидели по обе стороны от него, готовясь слушать. Локи для порядка окрысился на него и, готовясь слушать то, что уже знал, стащил с головы шлем. Тор подмигнул. Волк, который сидел слева от трона, облизнулся, наверное, хотел нагнать на Эйдана страху. Всеотец спокойно ждал.  
Эйвери откашлялся, как на экзамене, и заговорил.

* * *  
Сидя на стуле и робко сложив руки на коленях, он рассказывал о тех временах, когда не было ещё ни богов, ни течения времени, а была только страшная ледяная бездна Нифльхейм, в которой и зародилась жизнь.  
Мало-помалу Эйдан и сам увлёкся своим рассказом, тем более, что никто не перебивал и не угрожал ему. В чертогах было тепло и спокойно, и Эйвери поддался этому спокойствию. Он уже не стеснялся жестикулировать и пояснять текст своими словами. Но чем больше он рассказывал, тем более странным ему казалось, что асы не помнят своего прошлого. Разве мог Один забыть, как убил своего прадеда Имира и основал Асгард?  
Эйвери рассказал о расположении девяти миров, связанных стволом и ветвями Иггдрасиля, а упомянув о родном Мидгарде, подумал: вдруг здесь время течёт по-другому, и на земле уже прошло несколько лет?  
— Всё ли на этом? — осведомился Один, когда Эйвери замолк, чтобы немного передохнуть.  
— Нет, о великий, — хрипло ответил Эйдан. — Есть ещё многое, о чём я должен рассказать.  
Чувствуя обжигающий взгляд Локи, который испепелил бы его на месте, если бы не несколько десятков свидетелей, Эйдан стал рассказывать о том, как строили Биврёст; среди асов поднялись недоверчивые смешки, а Локи сделался зелёным под цвет своего плаща, так что Эйвери догадался, что колдовство, нарушающее естественный порядок вещей, здесь не в чести.  
Наконец он охрип и выдохся, сгорбился, пытаясь припомнить, всё ли рассказал. Кажется, да. Теперь оставалось самое главное.  
— Всё ли на этом? — снова спросил Один.  
Прежде чем ответить, Эйдан покосился в сторону бога огня, который сжимал рукоять кинжала так, что пальцы побелели. Каковы шансы, что Локи не утерпит и прикончит его на глазах у всех? Эйвери честно признался себе, что шансы велики. Он перевёл взгляд на Одина — тот ждал ответа. Эйдан облизнул губы, которые пересохли вовсе не от того, что он долго говорил, и решился:  
— Нет, о повелитель, это не всё. Дело в том, что однажды Асгард и Мидгард погибнут.  
В зале, против его ожидания, установилась такая тишина, что было слышно, как Локи на дюйм выдвинул свой кинжал из ножен.  
— Погибнут? — переспросил Один так, будто речь шла о самых обыденных вещах. — Расскажи об этом.  
Локи вскочил со своего места:  
— Он лжёт, о великий! Не бывать такому, чтобы Асгард сгинул! Вели убить этого лжеца, и я брошу его в пещеру со змеями!  
Эйвери хоть и готовился, уклоняясь от удара, вскочить со стула и броситься наземь, всё равно заметил, как потрясён Тор и с каким недоверием и изумлением он смотрит на происходящее. Впрочем, то же можно было сказать и об остальных асах.  
Со своего места поднялась какая-то худая измождённая асинья; что-то знакомое почудилось в ней Эйвери, что-то из того, что он представлял, переводя текст, но он не смог сказать, что же это за богиня.  
— Как же Асгард может быть разрушен? — спросила она низким глухим голосом. — Или ледяные великаны войдут сюда, как к себе домой?  
Поднялся недовольный ропот. Эйвери похолодел, бросая умоляющие взгляды на Тора, но тот, похоже, тоже не верил ему.  
— Тихо, — перекрыл всё по-прежнему спокойный голос верховного бога, и тут же воцарилась тишина. — Помолчи, Сигюн, и ты, Локи, умерь свой пыл. Пусть мальчик скажет. Говори, Эйдан.  
Поминутно поглядывая в сторону Локи, Эйдан продолжил свой рассказ и в подробностях описал, как будет происходить последняя битва, кто из богов с каким порождением хаоса будет сражаться и как умрёт.  
Его слушали в благоговейной тишине, не опуская взглядов. Лишь Локи смотрел в пол.  
— Но миры не погибнут окончательно, — говорил Эйвери. Голос его то и дело срывался от напряжения. — Есть несколько богов, которые уцелеют, хотя по всем мирам, кроме Гимле, пройдут сыны Муспелля. Имена этих богов — Видар, Вали, Моди, Магни и Улль. А Бальдр и Хёд вернутся к живым. Из людей же выживут Лив и Ливтрасир, после они возродят человеческий род. И солнце не погибнет, потому что за некоторое время до того, как её пожрёт Фенрир, она родит дочь, которая продолжит дело матери. Но все остальные умрут.  
— Всё ли на этом? — вопросил Один. Эйвери поднялся со стула и поклонился.  
— Да, о великий бог, на этом всё, — сказал он.  
— Что же, — произнёс Один. Вороны на спинке его трона зашевелились и приоткрыли глаза. — Ты очень нам помог, Эйдан Эйвери. Теперь же я должен выслушать каждого аса — кто что скажет — и принять решение, что нам делать дальше. Ты, если хочешь, можешь отдохнуть. Проводите его в хорошо защищённые покои, — приказал бог.  
Тор кивком головы подозвал кого-то, и тут же к Эйвери подошёл юноша примерно его возраста, статный, ладный и ловкий.  
— Ступай за мной, о мидгардец, я провожу тебя, — сказал он.  
Эйвери последовал за ним в каком-то полусне. Только когда «экзамен» закончился, он почувствовал, в каком напряжении был всё это время.  
Теперь Эйдана никто не нёс на руках, и закрывать глаза было чревато падением с лестницы. Слуга то и дело оглядывался на отстающего Эйвери, который засматривался то на украшающую стену мозаику, то на вид из окна.  
— Хочешь посмотреть с балкона? — наконец спросил юноша.  
— Хочу! — воодушевлённо кивнул Эйвери. Он не исключал, что после смерти не попадёт сюда.  
Слуга вывел его на балкон, далеко выступающий вперёд. Эйвери подошёл к мраморным перилам и уставился над окружающий пейзаж. Небо над Асгардом было дневным, но звёздным: слева на нём висела какая-то туманность, окрашенная в лилово-чёрные тона. Справа же неведомо откуда лился золотистый свет. Но самым потрясающим для Эйдана оказалось то, что небо было и внизу. Балкон висел над бездной; под ногами проплывали облака, а в разрывах между ними было видно звёзды. Чтобы немного прийти в себя, Эйвери заглянул влево: там виднелась башня, от которой уходил в бесконечность тонкий мост, переливающийся всеми цветами радуги. Справа же можно было разглядеть виднеющиеся вдалеке дома, улицы и сады.  
Сияя абсолютно глупой улыбкой, Эйвери обернулся к своему провожатому:  
— Я никогда не думал, что увижу это. Тем более, будучи живым, — признался он.  
Юноша хмыкнул, улыбнулся ему, но улыбка вышла какой-то нервной.  
— Ты хотел послушать, что будут говорить боги, правда, Тьяльви? — догадался Эйдан.  
Слуга посмотрел на него с изумлением:  
— Ты рассказал о том, как мы с сестрой попали в услужение к Тору, а теперь узнал меня в лицо. Ты весьма мудр, чужеземец. И ты прав, говоря, что я хотел послушать богов.  
— Так иди, я тут постою! — воскликнул Эйвери, забитая хаффлпаффская часть души которого в Асгарде отогрелась и расцвела.  
Тьяльви тоже расцвёл, благодарно кивнул и умчался обратно в зал.  
Эйвери снова обернулся к дивному пейзажу, вдохнул воздух, такой непохожий на земной, и залюбовался незнакомыми созвездиями.  
Так он и стоял, пока слева от него не мелькнуло стремительное чёрно-зелёное пятно.

* * *  
— Нет! Я сделал всё так, как должен был! — воскликнул Эйвери и упёр руки в бока.  
Локи не нападал, что было странно, не пытался сбросить его с балкона вверх тормашками, а, казалось, просто хотел посмотреть предателю в глаза.  
— Как ты не понимаеш-шь? — шипел Эйвери, который выполнил свой долг и больше ничего не боялся. — Если бы всё было по-твоему, нас всех поглотила бы страшная бездна! А так о нас хотя бы будут помнить!  
Говоря, он надвигался на аса, а тот — вот чудо! — страдальчески морща лоб, отступал к белым перилам.  
— Мы все сгинем, неважно, кто на чьей стороне будет сражаться! — убеждал Эйвери, тряся Локи за отвороты куртки. Он не знал, почему, но убедить было важно. — И мы с тобой равны перед бездной, в которую уйдём! Так вот, мужество в том, чтобы знать об этом и всё равно сделать что-то, чтобы не исчезла память о тебе!  
Губы Локи вдруг искривились, как будто он сдерживал слёзы или гневный крик.  
— Почему я не убил тебя раньше, Эйдан Эйвери? — спросил он. — Но сейчас уже поздно.  
— Ты что, не отказался от своих планов и всё равно хочешь, чтобы все погибли? — поразился Эйвери.  
— Они мои дети, — глухо сказал Локи. — Как могу я жить под одной крышей с теми, кто убьёт моих детей и кто теперь знает об этом?  
Все увещевания и всякую прочую хаффлпаффскую дребедень у Эйдана сразу как отрезало, и сказать стало нечего.  
Локи гордо выпрямился и окинул его прежним презрительным взглядом, только ресницы трепетали слишком часто.  
— Не смей прикасаться ко мне, плесень, — приказал он и, поведя плечами, освободился от рук Эйвери. — Я передумал. Загремишь в Хель — лично буду пытать, а потом сброшу в Нифльхейм. Так что учись держать оружие, ты, ничтожество!  
Стуча коваными сапогами, на балкон выбежал Тор и остановился, увидев Эйвери и Локи, которые стояли близко друг к другу.  
— Вот ты где, — облегчённо вздохнул он и с неприязнью посмотрел на Локи: — Что это ты задумал?  
Эйвери, придавленный жгучим чувством вины, встрял прежде, чем ас успел открыть рот:  
— Ничего он не задумал! Мы просто разговаривали. Локи утверждает, что лучше неведение, чем горькая правда, а я думаю, что лучше знать, пусть это причиняет боль. Я понимаю, он просто не хочет, чтобы остальные страдали от того, что я вам рассказал, он слишком добрый...  
Судя по виду бога огня, к пыткам, которые он собирался опробовать на Эйдане в его посмертии, прибавилась ещё парочка... десятков.  
Тор явно смутился, недоверчиво оглядел их с Локи и потянул Эйвери прочь с балкона:  
— Пойдём, отец сейчас будет объявлять свою волю.  
Локи последовал за ними обратно в зал, держась на некотором отдалении. Эйвери повернулся и на ходу спросил у Тора громким шёпотом:  
— Почему вы о нём такого плохого мнения?  
— Ну, это же Локи, — прямодушно изумился Тор. — Чего от него можно ожидать?  
— А вы уже забыли, как он вам помогал? — огорчился Эйвери. — Я же только что рассказывал. — И перешёл на совсем тихий шёпот: — Он за тех, кого любит, костьми ляжет, разве не видно?  
— Прямо костьми, — не поверил Тор.  
— Костьми! — подтвердил Эйвери. — Сразу видно, если со стороны посмотреть.  
— Тебе, например, — сощурился бог.  
— Да хоть бы и мне, — прошептал Эйвери, украдкой оглядываясь. — У нас на Слизерине тоже все такие. С чужими ершатся, а за своих жизнь отдадут. Главное — стать своим, и обретёшь союзника... Во всех есть что-то хорошее!  
Воистину, скрывающийся в нём хаффлпаффец сегодня торжествовал...

* * *  
— Асы! — загремел голос Одина, совсем непохожий на прежний, усталый и спокойный, и у Эйвери мурашки побежали по коже. — Вестник из Мидгарда рассказал нам, что грядут гибельные времена, — продолжал бог. — Я выслушал всех вас, и теперь повелеваю: пускай те достойные из обитателей Асгарда, кого я изберу сам, немедля переселятся в Гимле. Остальные же асы, валькирии и эйнхерии должны готовиться к великой битве, равной которой не было и не будет. А кто не согласен с моим решением, пусть уходит прочь куда хочет. Если же вздумает вредить — самого его посадят в пещеру со змеями. Ты же, Эйдан Эйвери, подойди сюда, — велел верховный бог, и Тор вытолкнул Эйдана вперёд.  
— Ты оказал нам великую услугу, — ласково произнёс Один. — Все мы в долгу перед тобой. Говори же, чего ты хочешь в награду за истину, которую нам принёс?  
И вот тут Эйвери растерялся. Он совершенно не знал, что попросить у богов.  
— Может быть, ты хочешь глоток мёда поэзии? — подсказал Один.  
— Нет, о повелитель, — пролепетал Эйдан. Он не знал, насколько прилично отказываться от такого подарка. — Что за стихи, если душа к ним не лежит?  
— Верно... — задумчиво промолвил Один. — Может быть, ты хочешь хороший меч?  
— Что толку от меча в неумелых руках? — отказался Эйвери и спохватился: — Но я благодарю тебя за твою доброту, Всеотец.  
— Не хочешь ли ты узнать свою судьбу? — вдруг спросила красивая асинья, которая держалась ближе всех к трону.  
Эйвери настолько ужаснулся такой перспективе, что сначала только замотал головой.  
— Нет, о мудрейшая Фригг! — воскликнул он. — Я не выдержу того, что асы смогли выдержать, я всего лишь смертный!  
Верховный бог задумался, что бы ещё предложить смертному, и вдруг Эйвери осенило.  
— О великий! — сказал он. — Если ты позволишь, я хотел бы... я хотел бы...  
Всеотец подбодрил его наклоном головы:  
— Говори же, Эйдан, не бойся, — промолвил он.  
— ЯхотелбычтобыСлейпнирпопалвГимлеипережилРагнарёк, — выпалил Эйвери и перевёл дух. В зале повисла такая тишина, что ему показалось, будто он вдруг оглох.  
— Да будет так, — просто произнёс Один, и где-то слева от Эйдана раздался грохот: это Локи выронил свой шлем, который держал в руках.  
— Благодарю тебя, Всеотец, — сказал Эйвери и поклонился.  
— Я понимаю, что тебе понравился мой конь и ты решил спасти его, — произнёс Один, и Эйвери показалось, что бог прячет улыбку. — Ради этого я даже согласен сражаться пешим. Но что же ты пожелаешь для себя?  
— Э-э... — протянул юноша. — Я не знаю...  
Он и вправду не знал. Ни один дар Асгарда не пришёлся бы ко двору в том мире, в котором он жил; его дом был недостоин принять волшебное сокровище.  
Один вдруг улыбнулся — в первый раз за то время, что Эйвери его видел.  
— Что же, Эйдан, твоё самое сокровенное желание спрятано глубоко у тебя в сердце. И хоть ты о нём не подозреваешь, ты всё равно по очереди отверг все те дары, о которых многие люди страстно мечтают и не могут получить. Итак, да будет же твоё желание исполнено!  
Эйвери вообще не понял, о каком желании идёт речь, но сообразил, что богу виднее.  
— Благодарю тебя, Всеотец, — сказал он снова. Асы окружили его; какая-то асинья пригладила ему волосы.  
— Ступай с миром, — промолвил Один. — Тор, отведи мальчика туда, откуда забрал.  
— Стойте, подождите, — раздался неподалёку глухой голос, и к Эйдану протиснулся Локи, остановился, оглядывая его. Эйвери думал, что бог сейчас скажет что-то едкое, и приготовился обидеться, но повелитель лжи ничего не говорил, только непослушными пальцами терзал фибулу своего плаща; смог, наконец, отколоть её, и плащ тут же зелёной кляксой растёкся по полу. Локи поднёс фибулу к губам и что-то быстро пошептал на неё.  
— Ты хочешь ему зла? — грозно поинтересовалась та асинья, которая только что погладила Эйдана по голове.  
— Нет, госпожа, не хочет! — во всеуслышание объявил Эйвери и бесстрашно взял протянутую ему фибулу, выкованную в виде свернувшейся кольцами змеи. Фибула сама скользнула к его вороту и защёлкнулась на нём; тут же в лице Локи что-то изменилось, и на него как будто опустилась пелена, отрезавшая всё, что полыхало в светлых глазах. Он отступил и надменно произнёс:  
— Прощай же, Эйдан.  
На выходе из зала Эйвери обернулся и поклонился всем асам сразу. Тор повёл его прочь.  
До ворот они шли молча, а потом бог опять подхватил Эйдана на руки.  
— Всё закончилось, — тихо вздохнул Эйдан, наблюдая, как Асгард становится лишь одной из звёздочек.  
— Всё закончилось хорошо, — добавил Тор. — И закончится так ещё не раз.  
— Я к тебе привязался, — сказал Эйвери. — Можно, я буду тебе молиться?  
— Можно, — разрешил Тор, и по его голосу Эйдан понял, что он улыбается. — И в грозу не бойся, ни одна молния тебя не тронет. Я позабочусь, — пообещал бог.  
— А... а можно, ты иногда будешь мне отвечать? — осмелился попросить Эйвери. — Если тебе не трудно.  
Тор медленно покачал головой, глядя туда, где из мрака уже возникал Мидгард.  
— Нет, Эйдан. Иначе какая же это молитва?  
— Я тебя не забуду, — прошептал Эйвери. После всего пережитого он хотел или спать, или горько плакать. Он догадался, какими сильными приходится быть богам, ведь им-то молиться некому.  
— Я тебя тоже, — добродушно ответил Тор. — Ты храбрый мальчик. Великого воина из тебя не выйдет, но вот учёный муж — очень даже может быть.  
Эйвери промолчал и зажмурился, прячась от злого ветра.  
Когда Тор опустил его на землю, он огляделся и обнаружил, что они стоят в коридоре Хогвартса, прямо перед входом в гостиную Слизерина.  
— Спасибо за всё, — тихо произнёс Эйвери. — Кажется, ты сделал меня немножко сильнее...  
— Не стоит благодарности, — отмахнулся бог и, притянув его к себе, быстро поцеловал в лоб. — Беги скорее, там твой друг с ума сходит.  
Эйвери скороговоркой произнёс пароль, а когда обернулся, в коридоре уже никого не было.

* * *  
Встрёпанный Антонин с круглыми от ужаса глазами обернулся на звук открывающейся двери, но вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться, наставил на друга палочку. Вкупе с пижамой в горошек дуэльная стойка смотрелась комично, но Эйвери было не до смеха.  
— Стой! — потребовал Долохов. — Ты кто такой?  
— Эйдан Эйвери, твой друг, — ответил тот, прекрасно понимая опасения Тони. — Сколько меня не было?  
— Меньше минуты, — сказал Антонин. — Как мы с тобой познакомились?  
— В поезде, — устало поведал Эйдан. — Подрались — из-за чего, не помню. Продолжили в спальне после распределения...  
Судя по прищуру, Долохов не очень-то поверил.  
— Какой был чай, когда я оставил тебе ужин, а тебе пришлось съесть его на обед? — спросил он.  
— Не было чая, — вытаращился Эйдан. — Был сок. Апельсиновый...  
Антонин накинулся на него, стиснул так, что рёбра затрещали.  
— Sukin ty syn, только не говори, что тебя проводили до коридора и обратно!  
— Не... провожали, — отбивался Эйвери. — Я тебе завтра всё расскажу. За переводом приходили, забрали меня ты не представляешь куда! Для меня прошло несколько часов, я устал жутко и издёргался, а теперь пошли спать.  
Они разошлись по кроватям. Эйвери отколол фибулу и положил её на тумбочку. Счастливый Антонин ворочался и что-то сонно бурчал себе под нос. Под его ворчание Эйвери и заснул.

 **17 декабря 1972 года, восемь часов вечера**  
— М-м... — потянулся Эйвери, чувствуя слабость во всём теле, открыл глаза и с минуту соображал, почему находится в Больничном крыле. Неужели фибула оказалась с подвохом и ночью исколола его до полусмерти? Или в иголке был яд? Но почему не насмерть?  
Ширма отъехала в сторону и явила его взору бледного и серьёзного Антонина.  
— Очнулся! — воскликнул он. — Ну и напугал ты нас всех!  
Эйвери приподнялся и сел.  
— А что случилось? — спросил он. Видимых повреждений на нём не было, и ничего не болело.  
— Да ты в обмороке лежал весь день! — Антонин плюхнулся на стул возле его койки, активно жестикулируя.  
— А какое сегодня число? — на автомате спросил Эйвери.  
— Семнадцатое, — ответил Долохов.  
— Января?! — ужаснулся Эйдан, гадая, куда подевался целый месяц и почему он его не помнит.  
— Ты что, декабря! — недоумённо поправил Антонин. — На контрольной по зельям Бут уронил в огонь чешую саламандры и здорово обжёгся. Но дело не в этом! Вас с Крэббом и Ноттом Дамблдор сегодня утром достал из подземелья и тут же снял по пятьдесят баллов с каждого, вы даже очухаться не успели!  
Антонин не прикалывался, Эйвери за четыре года дружбы это просекал мигом. Сегодня действительно было семнадцатое число, а их с Крэббом и Ноттом нашли без сознания после того самого неправильно проведённого ритуала. Никогда ещё Эйвери не был так близок к безумию, как сейчас. Перед глазами у него потемнело.  
— Твои родители вот-вот будут здесь, их решили вызвать, раз ты не приходишь в себя, — продолжал Долохов, не видя, какое действие на друга оказывают его слова. — Так что колись быстрее, что вы там учуди... Эй! Куда?! Мадам Помфри! Ему плохо! Караул!!

* * *  
Когда Эйдан очнулся, мягкая женская рука гладила его лоб, перебирала волосы.  
— Мама, — прошептал он, не открывая глаз.  
— Да, мой хороший? — тихо отозвалась мать.  
Эйдан взглянул из-под опущенных ресниц. В Больничном крыле было темно, чтобы свет не мешал ему. Родители сидели по обе стороны от его кровати.  
— Простите меня, — повинился Эйвери, предчувствуя жуткую взбучку. — Я не хотел...  
— Ты мог погибнуть, ты это понимаешь? — строго произнёс отец. — Мы с Элоизой уже пережили гибель одного ребёнка. Зачем вы устроили этот ритуал?  
— Я хотел, чтобы у меня были хорошие оценки, — Эйдан совсем расклеился и приготовился заплакать. Что-то не давало ему покоя, и он тут же понял: раньше родители никогда не говорили о том, что они чувствуют, когда ему что-то угрожает.  
— Мерлин мой, Эйдан! — воскликнул отец, нарушая повисшую в Больничном крыле благопристойную тишину. — Ты что, думал, что мы любим тебя за твои успехи? Хоть совсем школу бросай, лишь бы жив был! — он тяжело вздохнул. — Как эти негодяи тебя на такое подбили?  
— Они же старше, — тихонько всхлипнул Эйдан. — Почти что взрослые. — И добавил невпопад: — Пап, мне тебя так не хватало...  
— Прости меня, — проговорил Эйвери-старший, и было видно, как тяжело ему даётся это признание. — Я недавно это понял, когда ты попал в беду. — И тоже добавил невпопад: — Хочешь, летом поедем на чемпионат мира по квиддичу?  
Эйдан не любил квиддич, но в данный конкретный момент ему было всё равно, чемпионат мира или экспедиция на Северный Полюс, ведь родителей словно кто-то подменил: мать и не думала читать нотации, а отец сделал поистине царский подарок. Ничего подобного за ним раньше не наблюдалось.  
Эйвери-старший потрепал шмыгающего сына по плечу и поднялся:  
— Рад, что с тобой всё в порядке. Мы будем в Хогвартсе ещё день, а там посмотрим, может, заберём тебя домой.  
— А как же контрольная по Зельям? — испугался Эйдан. Мать наклонилась, чтобы поправить ему подушку, и недовольно сказала:  
— Какая ещё контрольная? В следующем семестре отчитаешься, невелика беда. Я поговорю с профессором... как там его? Слизнортом. Мы так по тебе соскучились. Идём, Феликс, пусть отдохнёт.  
— Ага, мам, пап, —сказал Эйдан. — Я правда посплю.  
Родители пожелали ему спокойной ночи и ушли, но он и не думал засыпать.  
«Всё это бред, — подумал он, натягивая одеяло повыше. — Я тогда так и подумал: бред полный. Я читал, он бывает очень достоверным. Да ещё и ритуал. Наверное, я головой стукнулся. Не переводил я Эдду и в Асгарде не был. Ещё чего, так туда живых мальчишек и приводят...»  
В душе его возникло сожаление: открывшийся ему мир был прекрасен. Как жаль, что он никогда не узнает, сколько правды было в том, что ему привиделось.  
«Нет, — рассудил Эйдан. — Пусть этих дней и не было, они меня всё равно здорово изменили. Раньше я и пикнуть не смел, когда меня обижали, а тут тягал за грудки самого Локи, доказывая ему, что он неправ. С другой стороны, у каждого своя правда. Родители всегда своих детей защищают, чем он хуже?»  
Мысли Эйвери текли медленнее, потому что он начинал засыпать.  
«Стоило бы всем так побредить, — размышлял он. — Однако, маму с папой просто подменили. Воистину, дар богов. Как же жаль, что всё было понарошку... Однако не аллегория ли весь рассказ про Рагнарёк? Как двое могут возродить весь человеческий род? Наверное, спасутся те, кто будет твёрдо верить в богов. Потому и спрятались они в священной роще... А может, и Асгарда нет и никогда не было. Или Рагнарёк и вправду близко. Как узнать? Да и надо ли?..»  
Не успев решить столь сложный философский вопрос, Эйвери заснул.  
Над укрытым снегом Хогвартсом висела в небе луна, похожая на обгрызенную с одной стороны серебряную монету, освещала Больничное крыло и спящего мальчика. Одеяло Эйвери сползло, и лунный свет отражался в такой неуместной на вороте пижамы серебряной фибуле в виде змеи — прощальном подарке злющего и хитрющего бога огня.  
02—26.09.2012

А в процессе меня пробило на стихи:  
В черноте зимней ночи, подёрнутой дымкой грядущих сражений,  
Звёзды сдвинулись так, чтобы видимым стал светлый чертог в вышине.  
Цепью рун опоясан мой мир, и легенды стоит воплощенье,  
Охраняя его во враждебной, глухой ко всему тишине.  
Безответны молитвы мои — то жестокий закон мирозданья.  
Я просил лишь любви, что выводит из тьмы в ослепительный солнечный свет.  
Знать и видеть, не в силах достичь, — это ль станет ценой прорицанья,  
Говорящего, что нет начала всему на земле и конца тоже нет?  
19.9.12.

 **Примечания**  
1\. Имя «Эйдан», равно как и склонность персонажа к изучению Древних Рун, позаимствованы из фика Aniana «Гарри Поттер и сила Раданы» http://www.fanfics.ru/index.php?section=3&id=1659.  
2\. Внешность богов позаимствована из фанарта к фильмам «Тор» и «Мстители», ибо священные захотели приколоться. Тор выглядит, соответственно, фанарту, вот так: http://www.pichome.ru/image/DTW, Локи — вот так: http://www.pichome.ru/image/DTf. Все остальные совпадения с фильмами являются случайностью и предвидением.  
3\. Изображение Эйвери есть у Сары Кларк http://www.pichome.ru/image/DTI и у Avery http://www.pichome.ru/image/DTh  
4\. В процессе написания фанфика автору помогали несколько произведений. Это были Старшая и Младшая Эдда; роман Ларса-Хенрика Ольсена «Эрик, сын человека» http://lib.rus.ec/b/76154; фанфики автора Серебристый Водолей по фандому Марвела http://serebro87.diary.ru/?tag=4244725 исландско-русский словарь Беркова http://norse.ulver.com/dct/berkov/ английский перевод Старшей Эдды — The Poetic Edda, by Henry Adams Bellows [1936], at sacred-texts.com http://www.sacred-texts.com/neu/poe/poe03.htm  
5\. В некоторых описаниях школьной жизни содержится ответная реплика в сторону фика Tau Mirta «Каникулы с убийцей» http://www.fanfics.ru/index.php?section=3&id=47975  
6\. Строфы 59 и 60 «Прорицания вёльвы» звучат в финале песни группы Башня Rowan «Рагнарёк», чем и зацепили http://www.rowan.ru/music/mp3/Live/09.mp3  
7\. Имя преподавателя Древних Рун взято из фанфика Snapegirl «Сломанные крылья» http://www.fanfics.ru/index.php?section=3&id=38226  
8\. Старосты назначаются каждый раз на пятом курсе, от мальчиков и от девочек каждого факультета; лучший ученик и ученица седьмого курса становятся старостами школы. В идеале старост должно быть восемь, но в этом фике на пятом курсе Слизерина учатся всего два мальчика и нет девочек, поэтому староста один. Кроме того, есть вероятность, что лучшим учеником окажется уже назначенный староста факультета. Информация взята у MarInk, которая, в свою очередь, ссылается на посты Melusine на Форуме, в теме «Забывшиеся факты из канона». У автора не получилось найти эти посты. Возможно, они были удалены. В то же время, в этой теме говорят, что в том, что касается старост, в каноне серьёзные пробелы, а имеющиеся обрывки информации противоречат друг другу (например, то появляющийся, то исчезающий стол для старост в Большом зале).  
9\. В некоторых местах содержатся текстуальные реминисценции из Старшей Эдды. Например, слова Локи «Молчи, ты, кусок помёта, гнилые потроха, горелая головёшка» являются отсылкой к оригинальному тексту «Перебранки Локи», где он повторяет: «Ты, (имя бранимого), молчи!», в то время как Тор отвечает ему: «Мерзостный, смолкни!» То же касается пещеры со змеями, хотя это, скорее, реминисценция из Серебристого Водолея.  
10\. Пять дней — срок, часто использовавшийся в древних юридических документах севера.  
11\. «Рога оленя волн» — кеннинг, придуманный автором.  
12\. Слейпнир — восьминогий конь, которому Локи приходится матерью, потому что превратился в кобылицу и забеременел. В общем, долгая история, но канонный МПРЕГ невероятно доставляет.  
13\. Нагльфар — корабль, целиком состоящий из ногтей мертвецов. Во время Рагнарёка выплывет из Хель.  
14\. Солнце олицетворяет женский образ, вероятно, это связано с категорией рода в древнеисландском языке.  
15\. Эйнхерии — воины, за свои подвиги попавшие в Вальхаллу и присоединившиеся к свите Одина (часть воинов забирает себе Фригг).  
16\. Сыны Муспелля — кеннинг, обозначающий великанов из Муспелльхейма, которые будут сражаться под предводительством Сурта и разрушат Биврёст.  
17\. Турс — великан  
18\. В процессе написания автору пришёл в голову вопрос, зачем нужна была вёльва, если есть Провидица Фригг, которой ведомы все судьбы, но ответа не пришло.  
19\. Все философские размышления героев и их жизненная позиция — это личные выводы автора, которые могут не совпадать с мнением заказчика и читателей по вопросам мироздания, эсхатологии и религии.  
20\. Расклад возрастов героев и их семейного положения может отличаться от канонного. В то же время канон страдает от недостатка подобных сведений.  
В этом фике Крэбб-ст. (глава рода с 1969 г.), Нотт-ст. (староста), Рабастан Лестрейндж учатся на седьмом курсе;  
Августус Руквуд (староста), Андромеда Блэк (староста), Амикус Кэрроу — на шестом;  
Эйдан Эйвери, Антонин Долохов (староста) — на пятом;  
Северус Снейп, Уолден Макнейр, Лили Эванс и Мародёры — на втором.  
Окончили школу: Гойл-ст. — 3 года назад;  
Люциус Малфой, Алекто Кэрроу, Беллатриса Блэк, Артур Уизли, Молли Прюэтт — год назад.  
Ещё не поступили: Рудольфус Лестрейндж, Регулус Блэк, Барти Крауч-мл. — два года до поступления.  
Преподаватели:  
Альбус Дамблдор — директор  
Минерва МакГонагалл — Трансфигурация, декан Гриффиндора  
Филиус Флитвик — Чары, декан Райвенкло  
Гораций Слизнорт — Зелья, декан Слизерина  
Помона Спраут — Травология, декан Хаффлпаффа  
Батшеда Бабблинг — Древние Руны  
Кеттлберн — УЗМС  
Йетс — ЗОТИ, 1972 — 1973 учебный год  
Мадам Помфри — колдомедик, работает в Хогвартсе с 1967 года  
Мадам Пинс — библиотекарь, работает с 1972 года.

**Author's Note:**

> К сожалению, заказчица поставила условие не упоминать о любовных отношениях. Поэтому там, где кажется, что это пейринг, на самом деле это не он.  
> Боги ведут себя как хотят, и выглядят тоже как пожелают, а против их воли автор пойти не смог.   
> Саундтрек: Башня Rowan, «Рагнарёк».
> 
> Благодарность: Им. И AXEL F.  
> Бета: AXEL F.
> 
> Подарен: СиЗу - Спасибо. Это был бесценный опыт.


End file.
